The Pegasus Duelist
by Wolf of the Black Rose
Summary: Destiny Angel Walker, a girl with a wild heart and a one of a kind deck. She meets Jaden, whose heart has been closed off by the pain of his past. Will her friendship be the key to unlock his heart?
1. Chapter 1

**Sakura: Hi. I'm going to start this alone due to Wolf being off ranting somewhere.**

**(Elsewhere: I HATE SCHOOL!)**

**Sakura: So anyway, Wolf only owns her OC's and the idea. Everything else goes to the creators of Yu-Gi-Oh GX. Jaden's also going to have a past similar to Akiza's from 5D's.**

**(Comes back at that point) I like her. When you hear about her past, you feel a bit sorry for her. Anyway, on with the story.**

Chapter 1: Welcome to Duel Academy, Destiny Angel Walker

In Domino City, everything has been peaceful since Yugi and his friends defeated Zorc and helped Atem move on. A few years have passed since then. Now, the real excitement is at the Kaiba Dome where young duelists would try out to get into Kaiba's new Duel Academy. Those tryouts were taking place today.

At the entrance of the dome was a guy in a dark suit and glasses and two young women in the Ra yellow girl's uniform. It was now ten to 5 in the afternoon and they were about to close up shop when they heard someone shouting.

"Hold up, partners!" called a female voice with a western accent. "I'm not too late, am I?"

They turned to see a girl of about fifteen run up and stop at the entrance. She had waist-length black hair, purple eyes, and light tan skin. She was 5'10" and had an agile body structure, though that last part was hard to see due to what she was wearing. She basically looked like she had stepped off a teen western movie. She was wearing a black t-shirt, faded jeans, black cowgirl boots with spurs, a black belt with a gold buckle that had a horse engraving on it, a brown "duster", and a black cowgirl hat.

The man blinked a couple of times before asking, "What's your name, applicant?"

"Destiny Angel Walker," She replied. "My flight from Dallas got delayed, so I didn't get into town until about 5:30 in the morning. I guess a slept a little late."

"Very well, Ms. Walker," the man said. "Your duel will begin shortly, so head on inside."

"Thank you, kindly." said Destiny, tipping her hat before walking inside.

When she walked in, she went over to the rail and stood next to a blue haired boy with silver eyes and glasses wearing a blue uniform. She looked down at the fields to watch the other newcomers duel.

Only two of them caught her eye. The first was a male with slicked back black hair and gray eyes wearing a white uniform. He had managed to get is Vorse Raider into a position where it could be sacrificed to win the duel using Ring of Destruction.

The other was a boy with duo shaded brown hair and brown eyes wearing a red and black uniform. He had Valhalla, Hall of the Fallen and Court of Justice on the field. He used the former to summon Darklord Desire and finish off his opponent.

Seeing these duels made Destiny ready to get in there and show off her designer deck, the only set in the world.

Meanwhile, at the review board, the proctors were going over the last duels. They were headed by Vice Chancellor Dr. Vellian Crowler. He was a tall and skinny… man with long blond hair in a ponytail. If that didn't make someone question his gender, we wore purple _lipstick_ and a blue coat with _pink ruffles_.

"It looks like we've got a pretty good crop this year," one of them said.

"Yes, indeed," agreed another.

Crowler was about to leave when the man from the front desk came up to him. "Excuse me, sir, but we have one more applicant who has just arrived."

"Tell them that they'll have to come back next year." said Crowler.

"Don't be like that, Dr. Crowler," one of the teachers said. "We have time for one more duel."

"We've been having test duels since ten in the morning." argued Crowler.

"She's from Dallas, Texas," explained the man in the suit. "Her flight was delayed and she didn't get into the city until quite early this morning."

Before Crowler could reply, his phone rang. "Yes," he answered. "Who is it?"

"It's Sheppard," said the man on the other end of the line. "Just making sure everything's running smoothly. We wouldn't want a repeat of what happened last year."

Crowler went silent at that. "When you cut a third of our applicants for some ridiculous reason. What was it, calling you Mister or Missus? Never mind, just be sure that everyone gets a fair shot." With that, the chancellor hung up.

Crowler hung up the phone and made a decision. "I'll handle this one myself, gentleman." With that, he left to get ready for the duel.

Destiny was talking with the boy next to her, Syrus Truesdale, when the black haired boy came up and sat in front of him, whose name was Bastion Misawa.

"That was a great duel, Bastion." she complimented the boy.

Bastion looked at her, then turned away. "Thank you."

"Where I stand, you may just be the second best duelist here." She said with a smile.

Bastion turned to ask her what she meant, but then the PA system came on. "Destiny Walker, please report to arena one."

"Well partners, I reckon it's my turn. Wish me luck." Destiny was about to got when Bastion stopped her.

"Hold on. If I'm second best, who's first?"

Destiny smirked. "Yours truly," she then turned to Syrus. "Say, Sugar, can you do me a favor and watch my duster for me?" She asked, taking it off and tossing it to him.

Syrus caught it. "S-Sure." He stuttered lightly.

Destiny then made her way to the arena, not noticing that the brunette applicant was watching from the shadows of the arena. She looked over her deck on last time, before shuffling and placing them in her duel disk. "Alright, time to show off the power of my herd."

Her platform rose to the playing field, where she faced Dr. Crowler, who was going to use his own personal deck and duel disk. "So dear, your name?"

"Destiny Angel Walker, but everyone just calls me Destiny." The cowgirl replied, tipping her hat.

"Well, Destiny, are you ready to duel?"

"You bet. If you don't mind, I'll let you take the first move." Destiny said confidently, surprising the audience.

"Why did she do that?" Syrus asked.

"I'm not quite sure." Bastion replied.

Our mystery boy also narrowed his eyes, wondering what she was up to.

Crowler: 4000

Destiny: 4000

Crowler drew his card. "I'll start off simple, and play the spell card Confiscation."

Crowler: 3000

Destiny: 4000

"This allows me to take a peek at your hand, and then send one of your cards to the graveyard." As he said that, holographic images of Destiny's cards appeared in front of him.

However, when he saw the cards in her hand, he gave her a look. "I don't recognize any of these cards."

Destiny smirked. "That's because they're one of a kind."

Crowler quickly regained his composure. "I send Monster Reborn to the graveyard." He said and the hologram of that card was destroyed.

"Next, I play two cards face down and activate the spell Heavy Storm. This destroys my face-downs, which happen to be two Statue of the Wicked Cards trap cards, so I get two Wicked Tokens." Two worm like creatures appeared in front of him.

"Now, I sacrifice them both to summon the all powerful Ancient Gear Golem!" The two tokens vanished and in their place stood a rusted metal giant (3000/3000).

"No way!" gasped a girl with long blond hair wearing the Obelisk girl uniform. Her name is Alexis Rhodes. "He summoned his most powerful card on his first turn!"

The boy next to her just stared. He had shoulder length dark blue hair and navy eyes wearing the third year Obelisk uniform. His name was Zane Truesdale, the older brother of Syrus Truesdale and the top duelist at Duel Academy. "Let's see how our cowgirl handles this."

"Wow, she's staring that thing down like she doesn't have a card in the world!" Syrus said in awe.

Bastion was also impressed but he didn't voice it.

A boy with spiky black hair and gray eyes wearing the Obelisk uniform was also watching the duel. His name was Chazz Princeton. On his left was lackey number 1, Torimaki, who had blue hair with glasses, and on his right was lackey number two, Raizou, who had spiky brown hair. The lackeys were going back and forth on how she had no chance because Crowler was using his real deck. Chazz was just smirking as he watched the duel, wishing that Crowler had treated all the other duelists the same way.

"I'm impressed," Crowler stated with slight arrogance. "Not many get the chance to see the Ancient Gear Golem in battle."

"I see a giant rust bucket set up to get knocked down." replied Destiny, a smirk ever present on her face.

Everyone gasped at her statement.

"My turn," continued Destiny, drawing her card. "First, I summon Ice Pegasus in attack mode." A spire of ice came out of the floor and then shattered to reveal a white pegasus with ice-like wings, ice blue eyes, and icicles on its mane and tail (1800/1600).

"Next, I'll activate his special ability. I can special summon another Pegasus to the field from my hand, so I'll summon Shadow Pegasus." Destiny's shadow extended outward in front of her and a pegasus made completely of shadows with large wings and glowing green eyes appeared (2100/1100).

"Now, I'll play the spell card Double Summon to bring out Fire Pegasus." A pillar of fire erupted on the field and out of it came a pegasus covered in white and blue flames (1600/1500).

"Last, I'll play the spell card Shadow and Fire," A card with a pegasus surrounded by darkness and fire appeared. "By sacrificing one DARK and one FIRE monster, I can special summon Shadowfire Pegasus!" Both Shadow Pegasus and Fire Pegasus disappeared and appearing in their place, out of a column of black flames, was a pegasus that was half red and half black (3800/3000).

"Finally, I'll activate his special ability! One per turn, I can reveal the top five cards of my deck, shuffle them back in, and then this bad boy can attack for every Pegasus monster I send back to my deck," She took the top five cards of her deck, looked at them, and smirked. "And what do ya know, two of them are Pegasi!"

Crowler was freaking out by this point, realizing she was about to win the duel in one turn. "I can't believe it! I lost to a new student?!"

"Go, Shadowfire! Attack with Black Flame!" Destiny called out. Shadowfire flew up into the air and dived down at Crowler's Golem, surrounded in black flames, destroying it.

Crowler: 2200

Destiny: 4000

Then, Shadowfire landed in front of the good doctor, letting loose a powerful flame storm. He screamed as he lost the rest of his life points.

Crowler: 0

Destiny: 4000

Shadowdfire and Ice vanished and Destiny let out a cheer, pumping her fist in the air.

Chazz and his lackeys were dumbfounded, especially Chazz. "It must be dumb luck! No way Crowler would lose to some newbie, especially not to an OTK!"

"Wow, that girl has a future here!" Alexis said with a smile.

Zane just walked away, but he was thinking the same thing. About both Destiny and one of the other applicants.

"An OTK," an amazed Bastion said. "That's quite the girl. I could use the competition."

"Yay! Way to go, Destiny!" Syrus cheered.

Destiny was coming up the stairs when she felt someone watching her. She looked around and her purple eyes connected with the brown eyes of the brunette she saw dueling earlier. They stared at each other for a few seconds before the boy turned away, but not before Destiny noticed pain in his eyes. Destiny also turned and continued over to where Syrus and Bastion were, both of whom seemed to notice the change in her mood.

"Is something wrong, Destiny?" Bastion asked.

She answered with a question of her own. "Say, Bastion, who was that other boy who was dueling at the same time as you?"

"Oh, that was a chap called Jaden Yuki. I actually heard quite a few rumors about him." Bastion said in a serious tone.

"Like what?" Syrus asked.

"Oh, things like 'he's a warlock or a demon'. I don't believe a word of it." Bastion dismissed, though he was still serious.

Hearing this, Destiny looked back at over at where she saw him only to find him gone. She looked back to the look she saw in his eyes and wondered if there was more to the story.

_'Well, now I have another goal while at Duel Academy. Become the best and find the real Jaden Yuki.'_

Jaden was already outside and heading to his house, thinking about that girl he saw. She was a strong duelist, but could also tell she was going to come looking for him. And like all the others, he wasn't going to let her anywhere near his heart.

_'I'm only going because my parents are sending me there. It will never be a fresh start and no one will make me say it is.'_ He thought, automatically wiping a few tears from his eyes and continued on his way

**And that's the end of that one**

**Sakura: Poor Jaden. I wonder what happened to him to make him close up like that.**

**All will be revealed soon. Until then read and review, nice things. See ya.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi, I'm back and thanks for the reviews. To answer Zafira El Tigre's comment, I sometimes base my OC cards off of ones I see, and Skyfrost14 is one of my favorite authors so I based my Pegasus cards off of her Elemental Dragon cards. I forgot to mention that in the disclaimer.**

**Sakura: I still can't believe she stopped Duel Academy Chronicles. I liked that story.**

**Me too. Anyway on with chapter 2. Sakura…**

**Sakura: Wolf only owns her OC's and the idea. Everything else goes to the creators of Yu-Gi-Oh GX.**

**Without further ado, here we go.**

Chapter 2: New Arrivals and Rivals

It was early the next day, and Destiny had just gotten up in her hotel room. It wasn't first class, but it was nice.

She was up and dressed when her laptop, that she had left on the desk chimed saying she had a Skype request. When she saw the account name, Ranger01, she smiled and opened the video chat.

On screen was a man with short black hair and purple eyes. From what she could see, he was wearing a blue shirt and a cowboy hat similar hers.

"Evening, Little Angel!" The man said with an accent like hers.

This was her dad, Dale Walker, a Texas Ranger, and one of only a few people allowed to call her by her second name at all.

"You mean 'morning' dad! It's about 6 am over here!" Destiny said with a laugh. She was always closest to her dad.

"Either way, you ready for Duel Academy?" he asked, already knowing the answer.

"You bet! Hey, are mom and the sibs still up?" The Pegasus duelist asked.

"Need you ask?" came a voice off screen.

Dale was then joined by a women with waist length black hair, blue eyes, and lightly tanned skin. She was wearing an army uniform. This woman was her mother, Angelica, who just made staff sergeant.

"How are you sweetheart?" she asked, ever worried about her oldest daughter.

"I'm okay, mom, but I can't stay long. I have a plane to catch in an hour." she answered. "Are Sapphire and Simon still awake?"

"We're here!" came a younger girl's voice.

Soon the screen had two new faces, a little girl and an even littler boy. The little girl had short black hair in a pixie like cut, blue eyes, and skin the same as Destiny's. The little boy was now on her mom's lap, looking at the screen with confused curiosity. He had short black hair and purple eyes. These two were Destiny's little siblings, Sapphire and Simon.

Destiny smiled and looked at the time and was surprised to see that it said 6:15. She had already been talking with her family for fifteen minutes.

"Sorry to talk and dash, but I've got to go." She said now in a hurried voice.

Her family nodded and, after a quick goodbye from her sister, her mom and siblings were off the screen. Before her dad could log off, she asked, "How's the case going?"

She knew about all of her dad's cases. She was even on a secret duelist team, in case they needed to infiltrate a dueling group or tournament. That was part of the story of how she got her designs to Pegasus.

Her dad just smiled. "Don't you worry. We got these guys caught."

She smiled in return and after a quick goodbye, the screen went dark. With that, Destiny grabbed her bags, checked out of the hotel and headed for the pier.

When she got there, she was shown where to put her luggage and was allowed on board the plane. She found Syrus near the front and walked over.

"Mind if I sit with you, Sy?" She asked.

Syrus looked up surprised, but nodded.

Destiny sat down and looked around. She saw that Bastion was sitting near the middle of the plane and that Jaden was sitting near the back. Soon the plane took off and they were on their way.

After they got to the island, everyone separated to change into their uniforms. Destiny found out she was in Slifer Red, which confused her because she was told she did well on the entrance written and field exam. Plus, she was given a guy's uniform due to them not having any girl uniforms on hand. But she just shrugged it off and changed.

She was soon standing by Syrus in what was like and assembly hall. She was wearing her usual jeans, shirt, belt, and hat, but she traded her duster and boots for the uniform jacket and shoes as well as a pair of black fingerless gloves.

She looked over to see Bastion standing with some other students in Ra Yellow uniforms, and as if it were instinct, Destiny looked in the back and saw Jaden standing in the back with the other students in Ra Yellow, unlike the others though he preferred to keep the jacket open with a black t-shirt and black jeans.

Soon a man with a dark red coat came on the monitor. Destiny assumed he was the principal. After standing through the welcome speech, everyone was given a couple hours to find their dorms and wander around before their welcome dinners.

Destiny walked outside and sat by one of the stone statues and was soon joined by Syrus. "Well, Syrus it looks like we're in Slifer Red to start the year!" she said in an upbeat tone.

"Yeah, I guess so." The little Slifer replied shyly, still not used to the girl's personality.

Soon Bastion was walking out of the building and Destiny stopped him.

"Howdy, Bastion! You're in Ra Yellow, I see!" Destiny greeted.

"Well, let's see," replied Bastion, in a mocking tone. "Yellow jacket, yellow buttons, you're right."

"Hey, Einstein, no need to get fresh with me." The cowgirl replied, in a mock threatening tone.

That got a laugh out of all three of them. Before Bastion could talk back, someone bumped into him, causing him to stumble slightly. They all turned just in time to see Jaden mumble an apology and walk off.

Destiny noticed a duel monster card on the ground. She picked it up and saw that it was Darklord Desire. '_This is Jaden's!'_ She thought and ran after him, confusing the boys she just left.

"Hold up, Jay!" She hollered, causing Jaden to stop and turn around slowly, as if afraid to look.

"You dropped this." Destiny said and gave Jaden his card back.

Jaden was shocked that someone was even talking to him, let alone giving him something he hadn't realized he had dropped. "Thank you." He said, still confused, and walked off toward his dorm, wondering about what had just happened.

"That was kind of you." stated Bastion when he and Syrus walked up behind the Pegasus duelist.

"It's what any duelist should do." Destiny said in a serious tone.

She then turned to Bastion, all smiles again. "Guess we'll see you around the dorms!"

"I highly doubt that," Bastion responded, "Your dorm is over there." He pointed in a different direction before walking toward his dorm.

When Jaden got to his dorm, he noted that it looked like a library or a small mansion. He walked inside and found his room. It looked like a room in a 3-4 star hotel, though he didn't mind. He set his stuff down and laid down on the bed, the moment from earlier still playing in his head.

'_Why did she give me my card back? More importantly why does it feel like she's trying to get near me? Most people stay away from when they find out about… well when they find out I'm not entirely normal.'_ Jaden though, stomping down on the memories that threatened to surface. '_Well, it doesn't matter. I am not making any friends at this school. I'm just here because my parents needed another place to dump their monster son.'_

Jaden decided to look around while he made up his mind about going to dinner or not. So, he got up and headed outside. He passed a group of students chatting and laughing, and stomped on the desire to join them.

Meanwhile, at the Slifer Dorm, Destiny and Syrus were looking around their new home while trying find their room.

"This isn't a dorm!" Syrus complained. "It's an outhouse with a deck!"

"No way!" Destiny said, totally opposite to Syrus' mood. "This place reminds me of the motels in those old action movies I watch with my dad!"

She dashed up the second floor and looked around back. "And the view is amazing! I am definitely going to love it here!"

She then walked over to the room that was second on the left and opened the door. "This one's our room."

"The dorm's co-ed!" Syrus said surprised.

"Don't look in my stuff and I won't look in yours," Destiny then walked over to the curtains. "Let's get some light in here." She opened the curtains and sunlight streamed in.

"Hey! Those were closed for a reason!" Came an angry voice from the top bunk.

Destiny turned, surprised. "Sorry, didn't see you."

"Well can you see me now!" The voice spoke again and soon they were face to face with a heavy set boy with dark eyes and black hair shaped like koala ears. He was wearing the third year Slifer uniform, which was the same as theirs only the colors were reversed.

Syrus let out a scream while Destiny fell on her butt at the sight of the boy. "Will you stop screaming! Who are you and what are you doing in my room?"

Destiny stood and regained her composure. "Sorry about that. I'm Destiny and this Syrus. We're your new roommates." She introduced themselves.

Chumley looked and Destiny and was surprised to see a girl in Slifer Red. "Oh, well I-I'm Chumley." He stuttered a bit trying to get over his surprise.

"Nice to meet you, Chumley," Destiny said with a smile that could make even the grumpiest person smile a bit.

"Say, I was about to ask Syrus if he wanted to explore the school with me. Since you seem to be a third year, mind being our guide?" She asked.

Chumley was stunned, but shook it off. "Okay, I guess, but first you need to know some things."

"Like what, when parents' visit is?" Syrus asked confused.

"Duh, the whole color thing. There are three types of students here; the Obelisk Blues, the Ra Yellows, and Slifer Reds. The Obelisks are the top of the school, most through grades, others with connections. Then there are the Ras, mostly older students with lots of potential. And then, there's us, the red wonders…" Chumley explained.

"Wonders… That sounds like a cool name." Syrus said perking up a bit.

Chumley just continued. "As in 'they wonder how flunkies like us got this far?'. Sorry, but we're the bottle of the barrel here."

"Ah, don't let that stuff get you down. I'm pretty sure the only reason I'm in red is because Crowler was probably ticked that I beat him." Destiny said a matter of fact way, which was supposed to cheer them up, but it only made Chumley look at her with shock.

"You beat Dr. Crowler!" Chumley nearly shouted.

"Yeah, and in one turn too." Destiny said still not getting was Chumley was freaking out.

"Uh, Destiny, was it? Believe me when I say, Crowler is not an enemy you want to have! Especially if you're a Slifer!" Chumley said, now slightly panicked.

"Don't worry, I can take care of myself. If you're done Chumley, can we get going. I want to look around a bit before dinner." Destiny said, still not quite getting it.

Chumley just sighed but agreed to come.

Soon they were out the door and heading toward the main building. As they were walking, Destiny saw a familiar Ra brunette heading toward the building.

"Hey, Jaden!" She called out causing the to boys to look in the direction she called to.

Jaden had been heading towards the main building to look around, when he heard a very familiar voice. '_Why does she have to be here?'_ He thought annoyed.

He turned around to see the cowgirl heading his way, along with two other Slifers, one being the boy he saw with her at the exams and another that reminded him strangely of a koala.

"Yeah?" He asked, hoping she would go away. No such luck.

"I'm just wondering if you want to look around the school with us!" She said with the same smile that threw Jaden completely off guard.

Before Jaden could even come up with a reply, Destiny got a strange look on her face, looked to the school, and jogged off. "Hold that thought! There's some kind of duel action going on!"

"Hey, Destiny! Wait up!" called Syrus, following her into the building.

"Aw, why do we have to run!" Chumley complained, but followed them.

Jaden was confused, but decided to follow them anyway.

Destiny walked the halls, seeming to know where the action was even if she didn't know the school. The boys were following her with Chumley every once in awhile pointing out where they were and what was in the different rooms.

Finally, Jaden decided to ask what was on everyone's mind. "Where are you leading us, Destiny?"

"I'm just goin' where the duelin' is." She answered, not even halting her stride.

"How can you tell there's a duel?" Syrus asked, bewildered.

Destiny inhaled deeply, like she was smelling for something. "It's in the air, boys. Can't ya smell it?"

"Maybe if this month's pollen count weren't so high." Syrus muttered.

Soon, they came upon an awesome duel arena. It was huge, with stands all around the walls, and a large platform with wires coming out of it center of the room.

Destiny whistled, impressed. "Wow, this is the best arena I have ever seen."

"It's really state of the art." Syrus admitted, getting a closer look while Destiny got on the platform.

"Is this the main duel arena?" Jaden asked Chumley, noticing that the koala boy was looking anxious about something.

"Yeah, but we really should get out of here!" Chumley said, his voice shaking slightly.

"Why?" Destiny asked. "We're students here and this is our campus."

"Wrong, this is the Obelisk Blue's campus. No Slifer Slackers or Ra Rejects allowed!" Came a very snide voice.

The three Slifers and Ra looked over to see two Obelisk boys approach them. They were Chazz's lackeys, Torimaki and Raizou.

"Is that so?" Jaden asked, eyes narrowing.

He didn't like being with people, but he didn't like guys like them even more. He had had a lot of experience dealing with guys like them and it never ended well for either party, especially him.

"Yeah, that's right! Check out the crest!" Torimaki pointed to the doorway they walked in from, where a plaque in the shape of Obelisk the Tormentor's head. "This is Obelisk territory, no Slifers or Ras allowed!"

"Oh, sorry, we didn't know, but we'll go now, right guys?" Syrus said, sounding nervous, while Chumley looked about ready to sneak out and get away from the situation.

"No we don't," Jaden said, moving to stand beside Destiny. "Who wants to bet that if I call campus security about it, they'll ask these two to take it down."

The Obelisks just glared at him for that. He returned the glare twice as hard, which caused the Obelisks to get uneasy.

Then the one with glasses got another look at Destiny. "Hey, you're that kid!"

Before anyone could ask, he turned to someone who was sitting in the stands the whole time. "Hey Chazz! That girl with those new cards that beat Dr. Crowler is here!"

They then got a look at this Chazz. He had spiky black hair and dark gray eyes. Said eyes were currently looking over Destiny and he was _not_ impressed. When he looked eyes with Jaden though he glared harder, Jaden returning it. They were so not going to get along.

Destiny just smiled and tipped her hat. "Howdy, I'm Destiny, nice to meet you… Chuzz, was it?" She turned to the two lackeys to ask, though the smirk Jaden had said she was just trying to annoy them.

Chazz wasn't amused and growled a bit.

"His name's Chazz Princeton, and he was the top duelist at Duel Prep school, so show some respect!" Torimaki snapped.

"He's going to be the best duelist ever! The King of Games!" Raizou added.

Destiny scoffed. "Impossible."

"What?!" Raizou responded oh so intelligently.

"It's impossible for him to be the next King of Games, because I'm going to be the first ever Queen of Games." The Pegasus duelist, proudly.

The two blues looked at her for a moment, before they started laughing.

"A Slifer Slacker, the Queen of Games, yeah right!" The blue haired one said after the fit of laughter was over.

"Can it, you two!" Chazz snapped, getting up. "Maybe the new girl's got a point. After all, she did beat Crowler's legendary monster, and ended the duel in one turn. I suppose that requires some skill."

"I do what I can." Destiny responded, though she knew he was trying to mock her.

"Or was it luck?" Chazz smirked, "Why don't we duel and find out."

"You read my mind." Destiny said, with a very serious tone in her voice.

Before anyone else could say anything, a new voice intervened. "Well, this certainly is a motley crew."

They all turned to see a girl about their age wearing the Obelisk girl uniform with long blond hair approached them.

"Who's that?" Syrus asked, but neither Jaden nor Chumley knew.

Chazz seemed to know though. "Hey, Alexis," He greeted with a smirk. "Want to watch me mop the floor with my new friend Destiny. It'll be a short match, but an entertaining one."

Alexis just glared back. "And here I thought you were above picking on girls." She said with a stern tone.

Chazz blushed and Destiny smiled. "I'm here to tell you that the welcome dinner is about to start."

"Oh yeah, come on guys." Chazz muttered and walked off with his lackeys in tow.

Alexis turned to the remaining freshmen. "Sorry if Chazz rubbed you the wrong way, not all of us Obelisks are like that. He's just a jerk, especially with Slifers."

"Naw, It's okay!" Alexis was startled by Destiny's words, along with the boys. "Types like them don't bother me. Besides, I bet I could take him down in one turn!"

"We need to work on that overconfidence." Syrus pointed out.

Chumley just stared at her.

Alexis and Jaden stared at her too, then Alexis just started laughing and Jaden actually cracked a smile.

"What's so funny?" Destiny asked, confused.

Alexis stopped laughing. "The Slifer welcome dinner is about to start, too. So you three better get moving."

"Oh, right. Come on guys." With that the cowgirl was running, with her two roommates behind her.

Before she got very far though she turned back. "By the way, what's your name?"

Alexis blinked, then smiled. "Alexis Rhodes. And yours?"

"Destiny Angel Walker!" The Pegasus duelist answered before taking off again.

"Hey, why didn't you introduce us?" Syrus asked, following her.

Chumley was bringing up the rear muttering something about never understanding girls.

Alexis and Jaden watched them go. "Destiny…" Alexis whispered, as if testing the name out.

"Well maybe this year of my life won't be a total bust after all." Jaden wise cracked, surprising himself, since he rarely ever did so unless he was mocking the preps.

Alexis heard what he said, but before she could ask, she remembered something. "By the way, the Ra supper is starting too." She mentioned to the Ra.

"Oh, right. Thanks." With that Jaden walked off but before he made it to the door, Alexis stopped him with a question.

"What's your name?" Alexis asked him, startling him for what was probably the third time that day.

"Jaden." He said, barely audible, then he took off in a run.

Alexis watched him leave, wondering why he seemed so tense around people.

_Ra Yellow Dorm_

The supper at the Ra dorm was under way. Everyone was talking and eating. On the way there, Jaden had been debating whether to got to the dinner or just raid his snack stash. Fearing that not coming to the dinner would get him trouble, he decided to go, not wanting to deal with heated stress.

He was actually glad he did. He didn't realize how hungry he was until he saw the spread laid out for them. '_This is what I get for only having a king size Snickers bar all day.'_

While he did get something substantial into him, he sat away from the others. He still didn't want to be around others.

After the dinner, Jaden headed upstairs to his room. When he got there, he unpacked his stuff, seeing as how he didn't do that earlier. When he was done, he got the idea to sneak out for a while, to see the island at night.

_Slifer Red Dorm_

The Slifer dinner had just ended, which had consisted of what looked like Chinese take-out, which Destiny adored. She and Syrus were enjoying some tea while Chumley looked like he was trying to sleep.

Suddenly, Destiny's PDA went off with a video message from Chazz. _"Hey, Slifer, don't think you're off the hook. Meet me at the Obelisk Arena and we duel. To make things interesting, winner gets the loser's best card."_ With that the message cut off.

"Chazz's askin' for it." said Destiny.

She got up and grabbed her deck and duel disk, heading out. Syrus followed her, not wanting her to go alone, though he had a really bad feeling about this.

_Obelisk Arena; Nearing Midnight_

Destiny and Syrus were making their way the arena, all the while Syrus trying to talk Destiny out of it. "Come on, Destiny. Let's go back."

"We can't, Sy," Destiny said, determinedly. "When you're challenged, you have to accept."

When they got there, they saw Chazz and lackeys were already there, smirking up a storm.

"Well, look who showed up," stated Chazz. "I hope you're ready to hand over your best card."

"I never agreed to the stacks, I came to show how strong I really am!" Destiny replied, taking her spot opposite Chazz.

Destiny: 4000

Chazz: 4000

"Ladies first." Destiny said, drawing her card. She looked at her hand and made a selection.

"I play the field spell Elemental Valley!" After inserting the card into the slot, there was a flash, and suddenly they were standing in a beautiful forest glen. Behind Chazz was the entrance to a thick forest, behind Destiny was a tall mountain, and off to the right in the distance was a clear crystal lake with a clear blue sky over it all.

"Next, I summon Ice Pegasus in attack mode." A whinnie was heard from above. They all looked up to see a white pegasus fly down from the snow covered mountain and land in front of the cowgirl. The pegasus also had ice blue eyes and ice like wings (1800/1600).

"When Ice Pegasus is summoned to the field, I can summon another Pegasus from my hand. I call Light Pegasus!" With that, another whinnie was heard. Looking toward the sun, the form a pegasus appeared, flying toward them and landing next to Ice Pegasus. This pegasus was also white but with a gold main, larger wings, and dark eyes (1700/1000).

"And to top it off, my field spell lets my pegasi gain 500 attack and defense points!" Blue auras appeared around the two flying horses on the field, increasing their power (2300/2100) (2200/1500).

"Finally, I place one card face down and end my turn."

"My turn." Chazz said, drawing his card.

"I summon Chthonian Soldier, in attack mode!" A man in dark armor carrying a large sword appeared (1200/1400).

"Next, I play Infernal Reckless Summoning, which allows me to bring out two more Chthonian Soldiers." Two more rose up by the first.

"Then I'll activate Chthonian Alliance, which gives my soldier 800 Atk for every monster on the field with the same name, including itself." As it's atk increased, the monster equipped with it got bigger and towered over the pegasi, like a monster attacking the forest (3600/1400).

"Not good," Syrus turned to see Alexis and Jaden, who had run into the Obelisk queen outside, walking over to them. "That's Chazz's best combo. Even if it's destroyed, the opponent still takes the same damage."

"Now, Chthonian Soldier, attack Ice Pegasus!" Chazz declared.

The biggest of the warriors raised its sword and got ready to strike the ice winged pegasus, but Destiny stopped it.

"I activate my trap, Pegasus Barrier!" An invisible barrier came up in front of the pegasi, blocking the attack. "Since you attacked a Pegasus, I can cancel the attack and end the battle phase!"

Chazz growled slightly. "I end my turn."

"My turn!" Destiny said, drawing her next card.

"I activate Pot of Greed and draw two cards!" She drew two additional cards and looked at the other two in her hand.

She smirked, knowing she had this thing won. "I activate-"

"Hold on!" Jaden said, interrupting her, making a face like someone who was listening hard for a soft sound. "We've got company…"

Everyone stopped and listened, soon hearing noises from the hallway. Alexis turned nervous, knowing who it was. "Jaden's right! It's campus security! If we get caught in here, we're seriously busted!" She said, urgently.

"What?!" Syrus was now even more worried than he was when they first got here.

"The rules say no off hour dueling in any arena," Jaden explained, turning to glare at Chazz. "The three preps over there probably know this, but didn't tell you."

This caused Chazz to turn red, but whether from anger at Jaden's comment or embarrassment at being found out they weren't sure.

"When you put it that way, it's time to split," Destiny said, as she jumped off the platform. "Let's be clear on one thing though, Chazz. I could have won this duel. I'm just backing down to avoid getting in trouble. I will beat you, another time, another place."

"Yeah right," Chazz scoffed, as he walked out with his 'friends'. "I'll prove to everyone that your wins are just luck."

"It's not luck. It's faith." Destiny said, deadly serious.

This caught them all off guard, since this was the first time outside a duel that they've seen Destiny get serious. But they didn't have time to ponder it, taking that time to get out of there. By the time the guards got there, the place was empty and the lights were off.

After they got out of the arena, thanks to Alexis showing them a secret way out, Syrus turned to Destiny. "That was awesome, Destiny!"

"Yeah," Alexis added, "Sorry you didn't get to finish your duel with Chazz."

"It's okay. I know how it would have ended anyway." Destiny said, matter-of-factly.

"How exactly were you going to beat a combo that would have taken you out in the process?" Jaden asked, bluntly.

Destiny smirked. "With these."

She held up the four cards she had. One was Cost Down, but the other three were unfamiliar. "I would have used Cost Down to be able to bring out Shadow Pegasus, then use Battle Zone to take out any effect damage, attack with all three monsters, and then use Pegasus Blast to finish him off!"

Both Jaden and Alexis surprised, but Destiny just smiled and headed for the dorm, Syrus behind her.

"Something tells me this is going to be an interesting year." Alexis stated.

Jaden nodded and started to walk away, but Alexis stopped him with a question, "Hey, what did you mean earlier when you said that this year wouldn't be such a bust?"

Jaden froze and just stood there for a moment. Alexis was starting to wonder if she had something she shouldn't have. Jaden finally answered, in a soft voice that she could barely hear, "Let's just say that this isn't the first boarding type school I've been sent…"

Jaden then just stopped talking and walked away, faster than he had originally. Alexis watched him go, wondering just _who_ exactly Jaden was.

**Well, there you have it! I'll be back soon, hopefully with the next chapter!**

**Sakura: So Alexis is starting to wonder about Jaden…**

**Yep, and he's starting to have an emotional struggle about how Destiny's been treating him.**

**Sakura: This'll start picking up later won't it?**

**Soon, until then, read and review, please! And be nice!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi, I'm back and thanks for the reviews! I apologize for any mistakes I made in the duel in the last chapter.**

**Sakura: I didn't know there was already a Battle Zone card.**

**Me either. Let's just say we changed the text to fit the duel and leave it at that. And to answer Dragonic Warlord's reviews, Jaden can bring his cards to life and he will have a full duel, actually in this chapter. Sakura, if you would.**

**Sakura: Wolf only owns her OC's and the idea. Everything else goes to the creators of Yu-Gi-Oh GX.**

**Here we go! Enjoy!**

Chapter 3: Demon or Human?

The next day, classes start and they were as boring as Destiny thought they would be. Her first class was with Dr. Crowler. The class itself was a review over what the student should know. He had asked Alexis what the different types of duel monsters are and she answered correctly.

"Marvelous, simply perfect," Crowler praised. "Of course I shouldn't have expected anything less from one of my Obelisks."

"Yes Dr. Crowler." Alexis said, then sat down.

"Let's see, who's next?" Crowler scanned the students before making a decision. "Ah yes, Mister Yuki: tell the class about the three types of trap cards."

"Yes, sir." Jaden replied, standing up.

"All three types of traps, Normal, Counter, and Continuous, normally can't be activated until one turn after being placed face down. Furthermore, they can't be activated unless the conditions of the effects are met. Normal traps, like Mirror Force and Magical Cylinder, can't be activated until the opponent declares an attack, while traps like Jar of Greed can be activated at any time after the first turn. Normal traps are usually intended to counter spells, or activated for their own use. Counter traps are used in response to a spell or another trap. Seven Tools of the Bandit is an example of a trap that counters another trap. Continuous traps remain on the field as long as the requirements are met. Spellbinding Circle and Shadow Spell stay on the field as long as the monster they're equipped to are still on the field. Other continuous traps, like Mirror Wall, remain on the field until destroyed by another card. There's a fourth type of trap that's extremely rare called an equip trap, like Kunai with Chain. Like continuous traps, it can stay on the field until the monster it's equipped to is destroyed, or until it's destroyed by another card."

"Marvelous," Dr. Crowler said. "You certainly have studied your trap cards well, Mr. Yuki. I couldn't have asked for a better answer."

"Thank you Dr. Crowler," said Jaden, as he sat down, and muttered quietly, "You pompous idiot."

This got a small laugh out of the guys next to him, including Bastion. Thankfully, Crowler didn't hear it.

Crowler then turned his gaze to the Slifers, and decided to pick on Syrus. "You, Mr. Truesdale. Please tell the class what a field spell is."

Syrus tried, but due to his test anxiety, he just stuttered to whole time. "If you can't answer a simple question like that then sit down." Dr. Crowler said, after a few minutes.

After that Syrus sat down, thoroughly embarrassed, much to Jaden's anger.

'_What a jerk,'_ He thought. '_The whole class and faculty knows he was test anxiety. What's his deal?'_

A thought then crossed his mind. '_Wait, why do I care?'_

"Now, maybe someone else can answer this question," said Crowler. "Preferably, not a Slifer."

"You know, you really shouldn't diss us reds, teach," said Destiny. "I mean, I beat you, and ain't I a red? That means in the end, you're insulting yourself."

This caused quite a few people to laugh at the expression Crowler made.

Then Jaden did something that he couldn't explain. He had started making a doodle of Crowler after that smart remark with Syrus that showed the good doctor getting flattened by a piano with a caption saying 'Death to the cross-dresser'. He made the odd decision to further mess with the teacher.

"Hey, doc," Jaden called, getting Crowler's attention, holding up the drawing. "I found a drawing on the floor that looks like you having a piano dropped on you with the sentence 'Death to the cross-dresser' written under it."

This turned Crowler beet red and had almost the whole class busting a gut, including Destiny and Alexis.

'_That's it!'_ Crowler thought in fury, looking at Destiny who was almost falling over from laughter. '_I won't tolerate this Slifer Slacker any longer! It's time I get her removed from this school, permanently!'_

He then looked at Jaden, who had a smug smile on his face. '_And then I'll deal with Mr. Yuki later!'_

_Next Class_

The next class was led by professor Banner, so Destiny was hopeful that equality between ranks would be present. "Hello class, my name is Professor Lyman Banner. I specialize in teaching some of the lesser known tactics of duel monsters, tactics that some might even call unnatural…"

While he was talking, Syrus leaned over towards Destiny, who was bored out of her mind, and whispered, "Thanks for standing up for me, Destiny."

Destiny gave Syrus a wry smile. "No prob, Sy."

Jaden was listening to the lecture with genuine interest. He had come across much of what the professor spoke of, such as duel alchemy, card creation, and mystical combos, while he was researching his...condition as he called it. '_Maybe with what I can learn in this class, I can find out more about this curse of mine. Maybe even a way to get rid of it.'_

Soon, class ended and everyone headed for their next classes. As they left, Banner's eyes fell on Jaden. Unknown to said Ra, Professor Banner and Chancellor Sheppard were the only people at the school who knew about the thing that separated Jaden from the other students.

"Jaden, though you view your gift as a curse, you must best learn how to control it. It may be the thing that saves your life in the future." Banner mused aloud, but what was unheard by the departing students.

_Later, Gym_

Later, Destiny and Jaden were in the same gym class with Fonda Fountaine, who was also the school nurse. Both had changed into the school gym clothes and were waiting along with several others for the teacher to show up.

The Slifer cowgirl noticed that Syrus was nowhere to be seen. "Huh, wonder where Sy's at?"

But she didn't have the chance to go look for him. The gym teacher, a woman with brown hair in a bun wearing gym clothes walked to the front of class.

"Hi everyone! My name is Fonda Fontaine and I'm your gym instructor for the semester! Are you ready to sweat?" She spoke in a perky voice.

Jaden got a look on his face that said 'kill me'.

Meanwhile, in the girl's locker room, Crowler had snuck in and was looking for Destiny's locker. When he found it, he left a letter on her boots and rushed out of the locker room just as the bell rang for the end of class rang.

Destiny and Alexis walked into the locker room first talking about the events of gym class. True to her word, Ms. Fontaine had them all run laps first then split them up into three way dodgeball. Syrus had showed up around that time and had ended up getting hit in the head with a dodgeball by one of the Obelisk boys. The same Obelisk along with Chazz's two flunkies were taken out by Jaden. Jaden then dodged a ball from Alexis but before he he could retaliate, Chazz got some revenge and struck Jaden hard in stomach, knocking out his breath. Chazz got penalized for that, so it came down to Alexis and Destiny, but the bell rang ending it before it could finish.

"Good game out there, Alexis!" Destiny praised coming up to their lockers, which were right next to each other.

"You too, Destiny." The Obelisk queen praised back.

As they were changing, Alexis noticed something on the Slifer cowgirl's boots. "Hey, what's that?"

Destiny saw the envelope lying on her shoes and picked up to get a better look. "It's a love letter. But from whom?"

Alexis just shrugged, so Destiny opened the letter to read it's contents. "'Dear Destiny, Since I first saw you I couldn't take my eyes off you. Meet me tonight behind the Obelisk boy's dorm so I can tell you my feelings. Signed, Chazz Princeton?!"

That left Destiny shocked and insulted that Chazz had the audacity to try something like this.

Alexis took a closer look at the letter. "I think someone's just trying to pull a prank on you, Destiny." She said, trying to calm her friend who had a look that could kill on her face.

"That better be it." Destiny said with a deadly calm, crumpling the letter and tossing it into a nearby trash can.

"Hey, you want to join me and my friends tonight for a swim at the Obelisk girl dorm?" Alexis asked.

"Are you sure? Won't the other girls there not want me there?" asked Destiny, a little unsure.

"I'm inviting you," explained Alexis, reassuring her. "So they can't say anything about it. I'll have Ms. Fontaine let you in. Be over around ten, okay?"

"Okay." The cowgirl agreed and then both girls went their separate ways.

As she was leaving the locker room, Alexis noticed Jaden walking out of the boys locker room with a dark look on his face. "I should probably warn Chazz that Jaden looks about ready to kill him."

Before she could even reach for her PDA, she heard a yell and looked up just in time to see Chazz run past her with Jaden hot on his heels yelling threats.

"Too late." She sighed and left to go to her dorm.

_Later that evening, at around 10_

After supper, Destiny gathered her swim stuff and headed over to the Obelisk girl's dorm. When she got there, Ms. Fontaine greeted her with smile and welcomed her. Destiny returned the greeting, and then headed for the pool and hot tub, where Alexis and her friends were waiting.

"Hey, what's a Slifer Red doing here?" A girl with black hair in a ponytail asked.

"Isn't she one of those kids who mocked Dr. Crowler earlier?" The brown haired girl asked with a frown.

"Cool it, guys," said Alexis. "I invited her. Plus, I was impressed by how she stood up to him, people need to do that more often."

"Thank you." replied Destiny.

She headed over to the changing rooms and came back out a few minutes later in a crimson red two piece suit and stepped into the pool, enjoying the warm water. "The name's Destiny."

"I'm Mindy." replied the black haired girl.

"And I'm Jasmine." replied the brunette.

After soaking for a while, the subject of Jaden's stunt in class came up. "Can you believe what that Jaden kid did in class today. "Found it on the ground" my foot. That kid needs to show some respect."

"I don't know," Alexis said. "I think it was actually pretty cool."

"Jaden, cool?" Jasmine asked, incredulously.

"Yeah, he could be," Mindy added. "If he had the skill to back up that talk of his."

"He just might," Alexis said, thinking hard on the matter. "But I won't know for sure until I duel him myself."

"You…you would duel him?" Came a timid voice from behind them.

They turned to see a girl with red hair in big, yellow pajamas standing there with her towel, toothbrush, and toothpaste, looking really nervous.

"What's wrong, Anna?" Jasmine asked her.

"Oh, I don't know," The girl, called Anna, said, looking down and hugging herself slightly. "He's kinda scary."

"Scary?" Alexis asked, confused. "Jaden? I mean sure he has a bit of a temper, but Chazz has a habit of pushing people the wrong way."

"It's not that," Anna said, even quieter than before, if that was possible. "It's just that I heard some bad rumors about him."

"Rumors?" Mindy asked, confused like Jasmine.

"Yeah. I heard this rumor that he can make his cards come to life and inflict real damage," Anna spoke, her form shaking a little. "They say that he's some kind of demon and that his powers were the reason he was kicked out of several boarding schools before coming here."

The four girls were all shocked to hear about this. Destiny wasn't as shocked as the others, but mainly because she hadn't paid attention to the rumors. Now, she's thinking they might not be just rumors. Alexis was also stunned, now realizing what Jaden had meant when he told her that this wasn't his first 'boarding type' school.

Anna had left a moment later, leaving them in a cold silence.

"So, what now?" Destiny asked, trying to break the tension that had settled over them.

Alexis then got a determined expression on her face. "Well, I say now we get Jaden here and get some answers for ourselves." With that, she got of the pool and went to dry off.

The other two Obelisks wanted to stop her, but they knew that once she set her mind to something there was no stopping her.

Destiny was going along with this because she agreed with Alexis, they needed answers and Jaden was the only one who could give it to them.

_Ra Dorm, Jaden's room_

Jaden was lying on his back on his bed, playing a handheld, fighting game, but he wasn't really into it. He seemed to be playing it automatically, like he had played it a thousand times before…which he had.

He had gotten detention for trying to kill Chazz earlier, so he had gone right back to his room afterward and hadn't gone down for dinner. Thankfully no one had gone looking for him and he had a secret snack stash in his room.

As he beat the level he was on, his PDA went off, signaling he had a new message. Putting down his game, he picked up his PDA, wondering who would be calling him at this hour.

The screen was dark, but it did have a voice. _"Come to the Obelisk Girl Dorm tonight at midnight. Alone!"_

Jaden wasn't sure about this, but he had nothing better to do. He grabbed his deck and duel disk for…protection and snuck out of the dorm.

_A short while later_

Crowler was sneaking around through the bushes in a body tight black suit, heading over to where he was going to enact his plan. He laughed quietly, looking around to make sure he's wasn't being followed.

"This is perfect. Destiny will go to the boys dorm looking for Chazz, but all she'll find is trouble. When she gets there, I'll snap a picture of her, and then I'll have evidence of her breaking campus rules and she'll be expelled." He went over his plan out loud, but then saw something on the lake that caught his eye.

He was surprised to see Jaden rowing across the lake toward the girls dorm. "Well, what have we here? Jaden Yuki heading towards the Obelisk girls dorm, and past curfew while we're at it."

That was when Crowler got an idea. He would expel Destiny later, he couldn't pass up the opportunity to expel the boy who had caused him the most humiliation today.

Jaden headed for the shore, and when he got there, he was greeted by three Obelisk girls and a certain Slifer cowgirl.

"Okay," Jaden said, getting out of the boat, feeling slightly annoyed at being dragged out here. "What's going on here?"

"We've heard some stories about you, Jaden." Jasmine said, still skeptical about the stories.

"And now that you're here," Mindy added. "You're trespassing, which is punishable by expulsion."

"Yeah, so if you don't want us to turn you in, you'll have to win your freedom by beating me in a duel." Alexis stated standing in front of the group.

Destiny hadn't said anything, still wondering what this duel would reveal.

Jaden looked at the group, surprised and a little hurt that the Pegasus duelist was going along with this, that last part he quickly stomped on.

He sighed. "Looks like you're not giving me much of a choice."

He then looked at Alexis straight in the eye with an almost inhuman fire, which made her almost take a step back. "Alright, Alexis, I'll show you what divine wrath looks like!"

Alexis wasn't sure what he meant by that, but she wasn't going to back down.

Crowler snuck along beside them to get a better view of what's going on. "My, my, a Ra versus an Obelisk. Put in in his place Alexis." He whispered snidely.

He glanced over at the group behind Alexis and saw the other object of his rage. '_What's she doing here?!'_

They headed over to a patch of neutral territory along the side of the lake and activated their duel disks.

Jaden: 4000

Alexis: 4000

"Ladies first." Jaden spoke in a mature tone.

"You're too kind." Alexis replied. She drew her first card and studied her hand.

"I summon Etoile Cyber in attack mode." A redheaded ballerina in an orange leotard appeared with a spin (1200/1600).

"Then I play one card face-down and end my turn."

Jaden silently drew his next card and studied his hand.

"Time to summon the angels. I activate the field spell Angel's Ring!" He slipped that card into the field spell slot and in moments a large, golden ring appeared in the sky, glowing like the sun.

"With the power of this ring, all angels gain 200 atk and def. Next I summon Hecatrice in attack mode!" There was a bright flash and what appeared to be a gold totem pole creature with gold wings appeared on the field and then continued to glow with the power boost it got from the field spell (1500-1700/1100-1300).

"Now Hecatrice, attack her ballet dancer!" The fairy monster began to glow brightly and fired powerful rays at the red head.

"Hold it right there!" Alexis called. "I activate the trap card Double Passe!"

Alexis's trap had a picture of a flamenco dancer in a red dress dancing in a spotlight. The rays stretched around Etoile Cyber and struck Alexis, causing her to cry out in pain and be knocked down.

Jaden: 4000

Alexis: 2300

"Alexis!" Jasmine called while Mindy gasped.

Destiny was surprised that Alexis was knocked off her feet by one attack.

Alexis was shocked that she actually felt pain from the attack. '_I…I felt that! That actually hurt! But I can't let that get to me.'_

She got up and continued her move. "Double Passe turns your attack on my monster into a direct attack on me," Alexis explained. "And now, my monster that you were about to attack gets to wage a direct attack on you! Oh and when Etoile Cyber attacks someone directly, her attack points increase by 600!"

(1200-1800/1600) The monster danced, spun, and roundhouse kicked Jaden in the ribs. Jaden didn't flinch, the only sign you could tell Jaden had been hurt was the almost inaudible grunt he gave.

Jaden: 2200

Alexis: 2300

'_Jaden.'_ Destiny was worried about the Ra. Jaden usually looked distant, but right now he looked emotionless and down right cold.

"Impressive," Jaden murmured. "She was willing to sacrifice her own life points to get at mine."

"So, you impressed?" Alexis asked.

"Actually, yes, and it takes a lot to impress me." Jaden replied.

"You're sweet, too bad I have to crush. Now, where were we?" She drew her next card.

"Oh. I play Blade Skater!" A bald, gray skinned woman wearing ice skate blades on her wrists skated on the water next to them before joining Alexis (1400/1500).

"And I activate the spell card Polymerization to fuse Etoile Cyber and Blade Skater together to summon Cyber Blader!" The two female monster danced and skated for a moment before merging together in a whirlwind. Alexis's new monster had blue hair wearing an orange and white leotard and futuristic goggles on her eyes (2100/1800).

"Now Cyber Blader, attack Hecatrice with Whirlwind Rage!" Her monster started to spin and headed toward Hecatrice. Her foot lashed out and cut Hecatrice in half, destroying it. Despite the power wind, Jaden still didn't flinch and didn't say anything.

Jaden: 1800

Alexis: 2300

Alexis's friends cheered for their friend's lead.

"Way to go Alexis!" Mindy said.

"Yeah, you got him now! Demon or not, I knew he was all talk!" Jasmine added.

Crowler was smirking at how things were going from his hiding place, but Destiny didn't say anything. She had a feeling that Jaden was just getting warmed up.

Jaden had been ignoring the spectators up till then, but Jasmine's comment made him glare. He remained emotionless, but Destiny could clearly see the anger in his eyes.

"Be careful who you call a demon." Jaden said in a deadly tone, causing the two Obelisk girls to become scared. He drew his next card, starting his turn.

"I activate Mystical Space Typhoon and destroy my Angel's Ring field spell!" A whirlwind picked up toward the sky, ripping the glowing ring apart.

"Now I can play a new field spell, such as Divine Sanctuary!" Everyone had suddenly been taken to a lush green meadow area with a bright blue sky and surrounding them were Greek style columns and temples. The wind started to blow, making loose flower petals to fly around them.

"The territory of the gods. Here angels can be summoned with one less tribute and all monsters except for angels lose 500 attack points."

"What?!" Alexis said, as Cyber Blader lost power (2100-1600/1800).

"Thanks to my field spell, I can summon this level 5 angel from my hand without a sacrifice. Tethys, Goddess of Light! Descend!" A bright light appeared above them, and floating down was a female angel with a white gown with white and gold armor, long white hair, and white wings (2400/1800).

"Now, Tethys attack! Divine Salvation!" Tethys spread her wings and crossed her arms like she was defending herself. Then, just like Hecatrice, she began to give off a glow, only it was even more intense than Hecatrice.

This time, Alexis saw it coming and braced herself. She stumbled back a little, but still managed to stay on her feet. However her friends became really worried when they saw light burns on her upper arm.

Jaden: 1800

Alexis: 1500

However, Cyber Blader was not destroyed, which Jaden was confused about. "How did she survive my angel's attack?"

"Simple," Alexis explained. "Cyber Blader's special ability makes it so that she can't be destroyed by an opponent with only one monster."

"Either way, you still take damage!" Jaden countered. "You haven't gotten me yet! I place one card face down and end my turn!"

"Oh, when I get you Jaden, believe me you'll know it," Alexis drew her next card and smirked before showing it to Jaden. "Like right now, for example."

"I equip my spell, Fusion Weapon, to my Cyber Blader!" Cyber Blader's hand sparked before turning into something like a tri-pronged blaster and her attack and defense increased by 1500 (1600-3100/1800-3300).

Jaden just growled at the turn of events.

"Go Blader! Attack the Goddess of Light with trident shock!" A spiraling blast shot out from Cyber Blader's transformed hand and headed right toward the white angel.

"Activate trap!" Jaden shouted.

As the face down activated, the field spell began to disappear surprising the spectators.

"What's going on?" Alexis asked, startled and a little scared.

"The field spell's disappearing!" Mindy exclaimed.

Destiny noticed something else that she pointed out to the others. "What's with all the wind?!"

That's when the other girls and Crowler noticed it too. The wind had really picked up by that point. When Jaden had first played his field spell the wind blew a little, not really getting their attention. Now it was like a storm was blowing in.

Jaden stood calmly in the middle of all of it as a large stone gate with gold suns on it appeared and closed in front of Cyber Blader's intended target. However, the blast still managed to destroy the gate and then Tethys, but Jaden only took half the damage he should have gotten.

Jaden: 1450

Alexis: 1500

"My trap was called Divine Gate," Jaden explained. "By sending Divine Sanctuary to the graveyard I reduce my battle damage by half."

"I get it," Destiny spoke up. "Without that face-down, his life points would have been down to 1100."

But at the same time Cyber Blader's attack points rose to 3600 because the hindrance of the field spell was gone.

"Doesn't make a difference! He doesn't have any monsters to protect him!" Mindy encouraged.

"Yeah, he's finished next turn!" Jasmine added.

"Do you two ever shut up?" Jaden asked, drawing his next card. He scanned his hand before making his decision.

"First, I play Monster Reborn and bring Tethys back from the graveyard." The angel reappeared in front of Jaden (2400/1800).

"What difference does she make?" Alexis asked. "My Cyber Blader has way more attack points that Tethys does."

"Too bad for the ice skater. She's about to retire." Jaden said cryptically.

Alexis raised an eyebrow.

"By sacrificing Tethys, I can summon Darklord Desire from my hand!"

In a bright light, Tethys disappeared. Then that light began to grow dark and an icy wind blew through the area, making everyone shiver. Out of the darkness came a muscular man in black armor with red wings (3000/2800).

"Hate to break it to you, but my Cyber Blader still has more attack points at 3600." Alexis told him.

"Not for long," Jaden replied. "In fact she won't be there at all."

"What?"

"I activate Darklord Desire's special ability!" Jaden announced. "By giving up 1000 attack points, I can automatically destroy a monster on the field, so say goodbye to Cyber Blader!"

Desire put his hands together and let loose a torrent of dark energy toward Cyber Blader. It wrapped around her and pulled her into the ground, disappearing (3000-2000/2800).

"And the best part about that is that he can still attack!" Desire spread his wings and charged at Alexis.

She barely had time to brace herself before Desire knocked her in the stomach so hard it knocked the wind out of her and she fell to the ground.

Jaden: 1450

Alexis: 0

"Alexis!" Jasmine and Mindy cried, running towards their friend.

Destiny followed behind, worried about Alexis, but also worried about Jaden. He tried to hide it, but Destiny could clearly see the pain and loneliness he was holding back. She saw it plain as day while he was dueling.

"The angels have returned to the heavens…" Jaden spoke, before focusing his attention on the girls. "A deal's a deal. I won so you let me go and tell no one about what happened tonight."

Jaden was expecting fear on all of them, but was surprised to that only on Jasmine and Mindy. Alexis was on her feet with her breath caught and a look of grudging admiration. Destiny, though was looking at him with something like concern. It was hard to describe it, but it made Jaden feel like he was being looked at under a microscope.

"Alright Jay, I won't back out, we'll keep quiet about what happened tonight." Alexis replied.

"Well, if you ask me I say we should turn the freak in right in, right now!" Jasmine said, looking ready to snitch.

"Well no one asked you!" The cowgirl snapped at her.

"Destiny!" Jasmine exclaimed, confused on why she was being so defensive.

"Jaden beat me in a duel fair and square and that's all there is to it!" Alexis said sternly.

"Well, there's a little more to it than that," Jaden chimed in. The girls looked at him and were surprised to see him looking shy. "You're good…and you didn't run away from me…like others have."

Alexis was surprised by that, now seeing what Destiny saw. She was seeing the insecurity and awkwardness behind the detached exterior.

Jaden blushed, wondering what the heck he was doing. "Later!" He said quickly and started walking away.

Alexis stared off after him, and smiled. '_Even if I did win, I could never turn that boy in. This place is a lot more interesting with him than without him.'_

Jasmine was also staring, but Alexis instead. '_I've never seen Alexis act like that before. I wonder… is she actually falling for that Ra?'_

Destiny stared after Jaden with determination in her eyes. '_I don't know what kind of pain you suffered in the past Jay, but I promise I'll help you, because like it or not, you're my friend and I always take care of my friends.'_

She smiled and called out after Jaden. "See you in class, Jay!"

Jaden jumped and turned to look at her, before continuing on his way. '_Why does she keep being nice to me? Isn't she scared of me? Like everyone else?'_ These thoughts kept swirling as he continued walking back to the dorm.

Crowler also watched Jaden depart with an irritated growl. "Lucky brats," he hissed, also referring to the cowgirl. "They escaped this time but I'll still find a way to expel them!"

**Yay, finally done!**

**Sakura: Looks like Jaden's having second thoughts about wanting to be alone.**

**Something like that! Anyway read and review and see you next time! Also, send Paris your prayers. And Happy Thanksgiving!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey y'all, I'm back!**

**Sakura: In this chapter will be on Destiny trying to get Jaden to trust her more, and she and the guys will also find out a little secret of Jaden's.**

**Wilma: And on a side note, in response to one of the reviews, Jaden runs a Fairy deck, but he calls them angels.**

**Michael: Why?**

**Crystal: Probably because it sounds more manly than fairies.**

**And it ties into the new deck he's going to get soon, but that will be a secret for now. So, Antonio if you would?**

**Antonio: Wolf only owns her OC's and the idea. Everything else goes to the creators of Yu-Gi-Oh GX.**

**Well, here we go! Enjoy!**

Chapter 4: Befriending A Dark Angel

The next day was a ruckus. While the girls had agreed to keep quiet about the duel, the rumors got out. Anna, the girl they had spoken to before arranging the duel, helped out in the nurse's office when she wasn't in class.

The morning after, Alexis had come in saying her stomach hurt. The nurse didn't know about the late night duel so she was concerned about the bruising she saw on Alexis's stomach. Alexis thankfully had a lie ready, saying she had tripped going up the stairs. Nurse Fontaine told her not to worry and to just take it easy for awhile.

The nurse bought the lie but Anna suspected the truth. She told her roommate Violet, who told someone else and it just rippled out from there. By midday the grapevine was ringing off the hook, and Alexis and Destiny were interrogating Jasmine and Mindy to see if they were the leak.

"We didn't!" Jasmine exclaimed.

"Honestly, guys?" Alexis asked, still skeptical of their innocence.

"We didn't Alexis! Really!" Mindy persisted.

"Then how did it get out?" Destiny asked, sounding like an interrogator. She probably did since she had watched her dad do it with suspects a few times. "We were the only ones there and we all agreed to keep our mouths shut."

"It doesn't matter now," Alexis sighed. "The word's out and that's that."

"Not exactly." Said a voice coming up to them.

The girls turned to see Bastion, Syrus, and Chumley walking up to them. After some quick introductions, Bastion continued what he was saying. "Jaden's in the chancellor's office with Crowler and a couple of Obelisks Jaden had gotten into a fight. Jaden said they had started it but we all know Crowler always takes sides with his Obelisks. What's more, Crowler's trying to use the fight to get Jaden expelled."

"Whatever, the guy's dangerous. Look what he did to Alexis!" Jasmine exclaimed, telling the boys about the duel last night. "If he does get expelled, then good riddance!"

"Knock it off!" Destiny snapped at her, startling everyone. In the short time that they knew her, no one had ever seen the Slifer cowgirl lose her temper with anyone. "You don't know anything about him, so you don't have the right judge him!"

Before anyone could say anything, she ran off toward the chancellor's office. '_I know Jaden's not dangerous, he's just scared and alone. And I'm not going to give up on him.'_

_Main Office_

As Bastion had said, Jaden was in the chancellor's office, looking incredibly bored having been through this ring before. He had been heading to class, ignoring the whispers he heard, when a couple of Obelisk boys came up to him and starting harassing him.

He would have ignored it further until one of them called him a freak. That was the last straw, soon they were all in a fist altercation with Crowler showing up at the wrong time.

Now they was in the chancellor's office, the Obelisk boys sneering at him, Crowler believing the Obelisks' version of events, where _he_ had started the fight, and telling Chancellor Sheppard to take action.

"You have to do something about this boy! He's a violent ruffian who's been expelled from numerous schools before for endangering the other students! We can't take any chances, we have to get rid of him before someone gets seriously hurt!" Crowler was practically screaming.

Chancellor Sheppard waited for Crowler to calm down before speaking. "Dr. Crowler, before I make a decision about anything I prefer to hear both sides of the issue. All you've done since coming in here is relay the Obelisks' story and rant about what happened at Jaden's past schools, which I was well aware of."

This got Jaden's attention. He knew about the accidents and still let him come here? Sheppard then turned his attention to Jaden. "Now Jaden, why don't you tell me your half of the story."

Jaden stared a minute before telling the chancellor his version of events. "Why is it I believe his version more than I believe the first?" Sheppard asked looking at Crowler pointedly.

Crowler and the Obelisks blushed a little at that. The chancellor sighed before making a decision. "Alright, I'm going to let Jaden off with a warning since he came clean about it. As for the other party involved, I'm imposing a week of detention since this the second time I've had to deal with this particular group." Sheppard decided in stern voice that left no room for argument.

The Obelisks all grumbled and left the office, each giving Jaden a deadly glare which he returned. After they had left Crowler started arguing with the chancellor again, to get him to change his mind. Jaden was about to get up and leave, when suddenly Destiny burst into the room.

"Don't say another word Jaden! As of now I am acting as your lawyer!" She declared turning her attention back to the front. "My client is innocent of any wrongdoing! The witnesses against him are all biased and unreliable and anything that he's done in the past is irrelevant!"

Sheppard stared for a moment before laughing. "It's all right Destiny, I've let Jaden off with a warning."

"Oh," The cowgirl blinked and then grinned widely. "I'm better at this than I thought!"

The chancellor laughed again and Jaden cracked a smile. Crowler however wasn't amused.

"And I'm not changing my decision, Dr. Crowler." Sheppard added, eyeing the Obelisk headmaster.

Now it was Destiny's turn to laugh. "Anyway, I'm glad that Jaden has such a protective friend."

Now Jaden was uncomfortable. He had vowed to himself that he didn't want friends and he was sticking to that vow. To ease the discomfort, he decided to change the subject.

"You said that you knew about my powers. Did anyone else know?" He asked in such a quiet voice that it almost went unheard.

Sheppard raised an eyebrow, but answered. "Only myself and Professor Banner were aware of your abilities."

"Okay," Jaden said, before standing. "If we're done here, I have some things I need to do."

Before anyone could say anything, Jaden walked out the door. Destiny followed him. "Hey, Jay! Hold on a sec!" She called out.

Jaden stiffened, but stopped. Destiny came around in front of him to look him in the eye. "So what's your deal with this gift of yours? When you realized that someone knew you looked like you were upset."

"It's not a gift!" Jaden snapped, today just being too much for him. "It's a curse! All it's ever done is cause me one problem after another. It's dangerous so just…keep away!"

He rushed past the cowgirl, bumping into her hard enough to knock something out of his jacket, but he didn't notice that.

"Jaden!" Destiny yelled, but he didn't stop. She would have gone after him if she hadn't seen what had landed at her feet.

"What's this?" She picked up what appeared to be a journal, one of those small ones that could fit in a coat pocket. It was all black but when Destiny tilted it slightly, the lighting made words appear on the front. It wasn't a name, but it sounded like a title. Eye of the Beholder.

Destiny wasn't sure what it was, but she was positive it was Jaden's. The only problem was she didn't know where he ran off to. While she knew she should return it, the investigator in her wanted to find out what it was. Coming to a decision, she decided to go catch up with the others and they would look at together.

_A few minutes later, in the courtyard_

When she had met up with the others, they gathered in the courtyard in front of the school by some of the statues.

"Are you sure we should do this?" Alexis asked. "I mean, if it's dairy we'd be invading Jaden's privacy."

"Don't worry, Lex," Destiny reassured the Obelisk queen. "If it's a diary, we'll stop reading immediately."

She then opened the book to a random page, near the middle of the book, and scanned the contents. The others watched her with semi-baited breath. "Oh, wow."

"What, what is it?" Jasmine asked.

"Yeah, Destiny, let us in on it." Mindy spoke next.

"It's not a diary," She spoke, looking intrigued. "It's a story."

"A story?" Bastion spoke, questioningly. He didn't know Jaden very well but he didn't strike Bastion as the creative type.

"What's it about?" Syrus asked, looking curious.

Destiny, instead of answering, started to read out loud.

_The duo were tied up pretty good to the post in the middle of the room. But they knew they had to escape before the bomb went off._

_"How long do you suppose we have?" The professor asked, trying to be calm in the current situation._

"_If I'm right, not long." The young detective said, trying to break through their ropes._

_'Why couldn't my power have razor claws or super strength or something?'_ _He thought as he worked. He soon felt the ropes loosen and soon they were free._

_"Quickly, Dr. Miwa! We have to hurry!" Both gentlemen rose to their feet and were about to make their way toward the door when they heard pounding on it, like someone was trying to kick the door down._

_Sure enough, the door was soon kicked off it's hinges and fell down, revealing a young woman with long dirty blond hair and amber brown eyes. She wore a long brown coat over a green t-shirt and blue jeans with brown boots._

"_Are you two Detective Jared Yulee and Dr. Sebastian Miwa?" She asked, sounding out of breath. She probably was since she just kicked in a door._

"_That depends, who are you?" Jared asked, looking suspicious of their savior._

"_Special Agent Alexandra Rose, SPD!" The woman, now known as Alexandra answered, sounding professional now that she had gotten her breath back. "I was called in to get you guys out."_

"Wait a minute!" Jasmine interrupted, realizing something. "Her name sounds like yours, Alexis!"

Mindy caught onto it too. "Hey yeah, and she looks like you too!"

Alexis thought about it and realized they were right. She also thought of something else. "Come to think of it, the professor's name sounds like yours Bastion."

They all started to see what the girls are getting at by this point. Jaden was basing the characters off people he knew.

"Wonder if we're in it too." Chumley said looking at Syrus, who nodded in agreement. Destiny smiled before continuing.

"_Alright, I believe you," The detective said after a moment. "We need to move!"_

"_Follow me!" Agent Rose said, running out of the room._

_The boys didn't have to be told twice and were right on her heels. They soon ran into trouble when their escape route was cut off by guards._

_"Okay, what are your powers?" She whispered, getting ready to fight._

"_Digital immortality, but I doubt that will help." Sebastian whispered._

"_Mine are Medusa like powers, I can stun them but not for long. Plus, they're in the way of the exit." Alex explained._

"_Maybe I can do something." Jared said last, stepping forward._

_He closed his eyes and focused. His eyes then snapped open and then the guards were suddenly screaming and scrambling over each other to get away from the trio._

_The professor and the agent looked at the detective for an explanation. "My power is illusions."_

_They were soon on their way again. After a few more turns, they burst out the door right into a helicopter's propeller wind._

"_Up here!" Called a voice from above._

_Squinting up, the escapees saw a woman hanging out the helicopter door. She had long black hair and was wearing a black zip-up shirt that left her stomach exposed, blue jeans, and black combat boots. What really stood out on her were her eyes. They were a vivid amethyst color._

_She dropped a rope ladder down to them. "Grab on!"_

_Alex was the first one up, Sebastian right behind her. As they climbed, there was a sudden explosion from the building, the force blowing the helicopter back a few inches, nearly sending the people on the ladder falling to the ground._

_"Keep it steady, Captain Huntington!" The brunette shouted to the person in the cockpit._

"That's gotta be me!" Chumley spoke up, hearing the last name.

_After smoothing out the helicopter, Alex and Sebastian made it up the rest of the way, leaving only Jared on the ground._

_"Hey, wait for me!" Called a voice._

_The illusionist turned to a see a black cat running toward him._

_Jared gave a fond smile at the little creature. "Of course, we can't forget you, Sirius!" He said as he scooped the kitty up into his arms._

"What?!" Syrus exclaimed, before turning into a depressed little ball. "He made me a cat?"

Jasmine, Mindy, Bastion, and Chumley were snickering a little at the short Slifer.

"Okay, guys. Stop laughing." Alexis scolded, before turning back to the cowgirl. "What happens next?"

_After getting Sirius into a comfortable spot to hang on from, Jared started up the ladder. When he neared the top, he felt something rush past him within in inches of his head._

_A bullet. It was a bullet. Someone had shot at him! The detective turned and saw guards swarming out the building._

_"Hold on!" The purple eyed woman shouted._

_Jared did so just in time as the helicopter began to pull away from the building. As exciting as it was, Jared slowly started up the ladder again, finally getting inside._

_Sirius jumped off him and scurried toward the front for something to hold on to. The sound of metal hitting metal finally reached Jared's ears, confirming that they were being shot at._

_"These guys are really starting to bug me!" The unknown female hissed, moving toward a large case near the back. She soon moved back to her original spot with a sniper rifle in her hands._

_Jared noticed something peculiar about it. "No scope?"_

_She gave him a smirk. "Don't need one!"_

_She got the gun into a firing position. The detective then saw her eyes turn red right before she started shooting back. Every shot hit their mark._

_He didn't have time to admire her marksmanship because he was then lurched to the side as the helicopter made a sharp turn._

"_Hold on!" The captain shouted to the passengers, Sirius digging his claws into the chair._

_The professor and the agent were already strapped in. Jared regained himself enough to at least get a grip on a seat. Soon, they were out of range of the bullets, the hideout becoming a distant speck the longer they flew._

_The door was then closed and the flying smoothed out a bit. Everyone relaxed a bit and the marks-woman put her rifle away, her eyes going back to normal. She moved over to slump next to Jared._

"_Well, that was fun!" She said in a tired but cheerful voice._

_Everyone looked at her before laughing fullheartedly at the evident sarcasm._

_Once the illusionist calmed down a little, he turned to the sniper. "By the way, what's your name?"_

"_Dynasty Walter, Texas Rangers." She smiled, a bit of a western accent starting to come through. "And as you just saw, my power is I can see really far away. Sounds stupid, but at least it's useful."_

_This got the detective to laugh again. He had a feeling they were going to get along just fine._

"Hey, that must have been you, Destiny!" Mindy spoke up.

The cowgirl had to agree, the ranger girl did seem like her.

"Hey, you know what I just noticed?" Alexis spoke next.

"What?" Bastion asked, everyone turning to the Obelisk queen.

"The detective's name, Jared Yulee, sounds a lot like Jaden's name."

"Hey, yeah!" Mindy agreed, seeing what Alexis was seeing.

"Why do you think Jaden wrote this? And why did he base the characters off of us?" Bastion asked the questions that was in the back of everyone's minds.

"I think I know," Destiny said, the pieces starting to come together in her mind. "While the story itself is fiction, an author reveals more about themselves in their writing."

"Then what does Jaden's writing tell you?" Alexis asked.

"What he desires most, friends," The cowgirl explained. "We know that he based his characters off of us, right?"

Everyone nodded. "So, look at the way his character interacts with ours, it's opposite of he acts around us in real life. He wants friends, people he can rely on and talk to and play around with."

"So, why doesn't he just make friends in real life?" Mindy asked, not quite getting the depth of the situation. "Nothing's stopping him from walking up to someone and saying 'hi'."

"Maybe that's none of your business!" Came a cold voice from behind them.

They turned to see a very ticked off Jaden standing there. When he saw the item he had been looking for in Destiny's hands and open, he snapped.

"Gimme that!" He lunged at the book, but Destiny saw it coming and dodged, the rest of the group scattering as Jaden regained his balance.

"Give it back!" Jaden snapped trying to get it out of Destiny's hand, but she kept it out of his reach.

"But it's good! I want to read it from the beginning!" Destiny whined in a playful tone, keeping up the game of keep away.

When what she said registered in Jaden's brain, he stopped and backed up a step. She thought what he wrote was good?

Destiny took Jaden's pause as an opportunity to come up with a plan to get the truth out. She looked back at the journal and get an idea. "Jaden, meet me at Obelisk arena in ten minutes. We're going to duel! If you win, I'll give you your journal back. If I win, you have to do one thing for me without complaining."

Everyone looked at her stunned, no one more so than Jaden. Realizing he didn't have much of a choice, he nodded.

"Fine, I'll play this little game yours." Jaden spat, before turning to leave.

The others gathered around Destiny after he left. "What was that all about, Destiny?" Jasmine asked.

"You've got a plan don't you?" Bastion asked, having a feeling of what she was up to.

"You bet!" The Slifer girl confirmed. "It's time to meet the real Jaden!"

_Obelisk Arena_

Ten minutes later, the gang was in the arena. Destiny and Jaden were on the duel field while the others were up in the stands.

"Time to see if these rumors are true." Bastion muttered.

"Oh, they're real, believe me." Alexis said, telling the guys about the late night duel she had with Jaden. Now they were worried for Destiny's safety as well as their own.

"Let's duel!" The duelists said, drawing their opening hands.

Destiny: 4000

Jaden: 4000

"Ladies first! Look out!" Destiny drew her first card.

"I summon Ice Pegasus in attack mode!" The white pegasus from her duel with Chazz appeared on the field (1800/1600).

"Now, I use his special ability to summon another pegasus from my hand. Come on out, Light Pegasus!" The second pegasus she had summoned in her duel with Chazz appeared next to the first (1700/1000).

"Last, I place a card face down! Your move, Jaden!"

Jaden drew his next card. "I summon Tiny Angel in defense mode!"

A small, white, Kuriboh sized creature with wings and two cone connected by rings appeared in front of him (200/100).

"Then I set two cards face-down and end my turn!"

"Why would he start his turn like that?" Jasmine asked.

"Yeah, what was he thinking?" Mindy agreed.

"I have a feeling it has to do with his face-downs." Bastion deduced.

"My turn!" Destiny drew a new card.

"Ice Pegasus, attack Tiny Angel with Frost Wind!" Ice Pegasus gave off a neigh and beat his wings hard enough to create a freezing wind with ice shards in it, sending it at the small fairy, destroying it.

"Now Light Pegasus, attack Jaden directly!" The second pegasus charged at Jaden.

"I activate my trap! Sacred Revelation!" Jaden said as his face down flipped up, showing a dragon being stopped by a spotlight.

"When my opponent declares an attack, I can send two level four or below angels from my deck to the graveyard and cancel the attack!" He explained as he fanned his deck to make his choice.

"I send two level one Sacred Spirit Parmals to the graveyard!" After sending his two cards to the graveyard, a powerful flash of light appeared in front of the pegasus, scaring it into rearing up and stopping its attack.

Destiny grunted at the turn of events. "I end my turn."

"My turn!" Jaden drew a new card.

"I summon Iofiel in attack mode!" A humanoid winged creature appeared in front of the Ra (1000/800).

"What?" Syrus asked, confused. "Why would he summon something with only 1000 attack points? Both of Destiny's monsters are way stronger than that thing!"

"Not for much longer!" Bastion answered cryptically, knowing what this monster did.

"I activate his special ability! When he's summoned, I can send one level one angel from my deck to the graveyard and give Iofiel 1000 extra attack points!" Jaden explained, repeating the action he did for his trap card. "I send Zeriel to graveyard and give my angel a little extra power!"

The fairy monster's wings glowed and grew bigger as it's power increased (1000-2000/800).

"Oh no!" Syrus exclaimed at the twist.

"That's enough to take out Destiny's pegasus!" Chumley added. "Either one!"

Destiny growled as Jaden made his next move.

"Iofiel, destroy Light Pegasus!" The fairy flew at the mentioned pegasus.

"Hold it right there, partner!" Destiny said, activating her trap card. "I play the trap Pegasus Barrier!" The card showed an invisible barrier around a pegasus.

"When my opponent declares an attack on a pegasus monster, this trap stops the attack and ends the battle phase automatically!" Iofiel collided with a barrier and bounced back to Jaden's side.

Jaden growled and took another card from his hand. "I place one card face down and end my turn."

"My go then!" Destiny made her next move. "I sacrifice my two pegasi to summon their stronger forms! Rise, Snowstorm and Shining Nova Pegasus!"

The two pegasi on her field began to glow. When the glow faded, two new ones were there. The first one looked like Ice Pegasus only bigger. The second one looked like Light Pegasus only with light blue lightning streaks along its flank and larger wings (3000/1000) (2700/2000).

"Hold on! How could you summon two level eight monsters with one sacrifice each?" Jaden demanded.

"It's their special abilities," The cowgirl explained. "Snowstorm requires a sacrifice of a pegasus that's the same attribute as him. And Shining Nova specifically requires Light Pegasus as a sacrifice. As for their other abilities, Shining Nova can't be destroyed by dark monsters and as long as Snowstorm is out you can't use your face-downs!"

Jaden growled at that, glancing at his face-downs. '_Great! My defenses are now useless!'_

"Impressive!" Bastion praised watching the duel. "With his face-downs neutralized, Destiny can start in all out assault!"

"You heard the man!" Destiny said to Snowstorm Pegasus. "Attack his monster with Blizzard Fury!"

The ice pegasus spread its wings and a unleash a powerful blizzard at Iofiel, causing it to freeze and shatter. Jaden shielded his face from the cold winds.

Jaden: 3000

Destiny: 4000

"Now, Shining Nova, attack him directly!" Said pegasus galloped to the middle of the field, spread its wings and let off a fierce light, strong enough to make Jaden shield his eyes with a yell.

Jaden: 300

Destiny: 4000

"Wow!" Mindy exclaimed.

"One turn and she got Jaden's life points down to the remaining 300!" Alexis added, almost unable to believe it.

"I seriously hope I don't have to duel her at the next field test!" Chumley said, Syrus nodding in agreement.

Jaden was stunned at the turn in the duel. '_It can't be…one turn and she nearly beat me!'_

Jaden looked at Destiny with a glare as he started his next turn. "I play the spell Card of Sanctity! Now we draw until we have six card in our hands!"

Both players drew three cards. "Now, I play the continuous spell Court of Justice!"

Some kind of portal appeared in a flash of light over Jaden's side of the field. "As long as I have a level one angel on my field, I can special summon another angel from my hand once per turn!"

"Oh no!" Bastion realized. "With that spell, Jaden will be able to summon high level monsters from his hand without having to sacrifice any monsters!"

"I summon Divine Spirit Parmal in attack mode!" A small, humanoid angel appeared on the field (200/300).

"Now, I activate Court of Justice and summon an angel from my hand! Or should I say, a dark angel!"

"Oh crud!" Destiny muttered, having a feeling what monster he was going to summon.

"Uh oh!" Alexis said, also coming to the same conclusion. "If I'm right about the monster he has in mind, Destiny's in for it!"

"I summon Darklord Desire!" The portal gave a dark glow, and from that portal descended Jaden's head liner (3000/2800).

"Now I'll use his special ability! I can send a monster on my opponent's field to the graveyard by giving up 1000 of Desire's attack points! So, I give up 2000 big ones in order to get rid of your two monsters!" In the same manner as to his duel with Alexis, Desire destroyed Destiny's monsters.

"Great Scotts! Now Destiny's wide open!" Bastion exclaimed.

"Desire, attack her directly!" The fallen angel charged at the Slifer girl and rammed into her, knocking her off her feet and the wind out of her.

Jaden: 300

Destiny: 3000

"Now, Divine Parmal, your turn!" The tiny angel shot a beam of light at the downed cowgirl. As dazed as she was from the last attack, she gathered enough strength to raise her duel disk to block the attack.

Jaden: 300

Destiny: 2800

Jaden was breathing heavily, like he had just run a marathon, yet he had a near psychopathic smile on his face. "Well, I think I've done enough for one turn." He got out in between breaths.

"Get up, Destiny!" Mindy called to the Slifer girl, who was slowly pushing herself to her feet.

"Hang in there!" Bastion added.

Destiny got to her feet, with some difficulty, and looked Jaden right in the eye. "Jaden…I think I know now. Who you really are inside."

"What are you talking about?" Jaden hissed, his smile fading.

"They say you can tell a lot about a duelist by the way he duels. And I can tell a lot about you by how you duel," Destiny deduced. "You use light monsters to start, then you bring out a dark monster to end it. Like you, you put up a front to keep people away, when they get too close though, you lash out, and while it works, that's when you're at your most vulnerable."

"Shut up!" Jaden shouted, wanting her to stop, because deep down, he knew she was right.

Everyone except for Destiny was surprised by the sudden outburst, since the Ra was usually so composed and collected. "You think that just because you saw me duel a few times that you know what I'm feeling and what I've been through!"

"I'm just saying you don't have to be alone, Jaden. I don't have to be the bad guy, I could be your friend." Destiny explained in a gentle yet firm tone.

"Friend? Who says I want a friend? I have these stupid powers and no matter where I go I'll always be the outcast!" Jaden snapped, trying to be angry, but he sounded more upset than mad. "Get it? My fate is to be alone. That's why it's better for me to stick to the shadows and be isolated. I don't have to worry about getting hurt. This is how I've always done it, at every school I ever went to, this is how I got through it. But, you heard what those two girls said last night, Destiny. They don't understand me! Now the whole school is going to be afraid of me!"

"Don't listen to them, listen to me!" The cowgirl urged.

"I can't do this!" Jaden said, now looking more scared than before. "Why are you trying to get through to me so bad?"

"Because I know you!" The pegasus duelist insisted, trying to get Jaden to see sense.

"You know who?" The angel duelist asked, looking defeated. "The scared boy? Maybe, the kid hiding in the shadows?"

"I know what it's like to be the outcast! I'm from another country and I'm the only girl in Slifer! You've seen how I dress and talk, you think that sits well with everyone?!" Destiny explained. She was frustrated with him, but she wasn't going to give up. "You can't stay afraid! You can't hide in the back of the class forever!"

"You're wrong!" Jaden denied stubbornly.

'_I didn't want to do this, Jay, but you leave me no other option!'_ Destiny drew her next card, determined to end it this round.

"I activate the ability of Shadow Pegasus! Since you control monsters while I have none, I can special summon him to the field!" A black pegasus with green eyes appeared on the field with a snort (2100/1100).

"Next, I summon Water Pegasus in attack mode!" A dark and light blue pegasus with a white mane and tail and gold eyes appeared next to the black one (800/1200).

"Now, Shadow Pegasus, attack Darklord Desire!" The black pegasus reared and charged at the weakened dark monster.

"I activate my trap! Heaven's Judgement!" Jaden called, looking desperate to end this. "By sending an angel of the same level to the graveyard, I can destroy a monster on the field!"

Destiny growled as Jaden made his choice.

"I send level five Tethys to the graveyard and destroy your attacking pegasus! Witness the judgement of heaven!" A bright light shot down from the ceiling onto Shadow Pegasus, seemingly crushing him and destroying him.

That's when the wind started picking up. The more agitated Jaden got the more his powers acted up, and Destiny knew it.

"It's your powers!" Destiny realized, as Jaden seemed to cringe in pain.

"I wish they were gone!" He said, not caring how childish he sounded.

"But they're a part of you!" Destiny argued. "And everything thing about you is special Jaden!"

"I'm not special! Don't you get it! Everyone I've ever known I've hurt!" Jaden pleaded, like he wanted her to understand.

"Maybe, but if you stay mad you'll always suffer!" The cowgirl warned.

Jaden gasped lightly. "So just accept it? Embrace it? Forget the past?! Pain's all I've known!"

As Jaden said those words, the wind not only seemed to turn into a tornado, but a golden and black glow surrounded Jaden. The spectators were gripping the chairs in front of them to brace against the wind.

"This discussion is over! If your turn is over, I'll finish this duel!"

"I'm not done Jaden!" Destiny called over the wind. "I knew you would destroy Shadow, so I can now activate Water's special ability! Since she's the only one on my field, she can attack you directly now! The curse of the dark angel is over!"

Water Pegasus turned into a water jet and shot over Desire and struck Jaden in the chest, causing him to scream in pain.

Jaden: 0

Destiny: 2800

When the duel ended, the wind died down, and glow around Jaden faded as he fell to his knees. Destiny shut off her duel disk and walked over the angel duelist.

As she got closer, she saw that he was trembling. But before she could ask if he was okay, Jaden jumped to his feet and ran out of the arena, but no before Destiny saw the tears going down his face.

"Jaden!" She called after him, but he was already gone.

_With Jaden_

He didn't know exactly where he was going, but Jaden didn't care as long as he got as far away as he could. The tears started falling when the duel end, his emotions finally overloading him.

It wasn't just Destiny he was trying outrun, it was also the awful memories that were starting to come up that he was trying to get to stop.

_Flashbacks_

_Six year old Jaden dueling his father, his powers awakened, and his father was slammed into the wall behind him. Jaden watching the whole thing in a terrified awe._

_Eight year old Jaden being harassed by others his age for his skills and lashing out with his powers to scare them away._

_Eleven year old Jaden at his first boarding school. A male student he had been dueling was knocked down by his power. A female student almost getting hit by pieces of ceiling that came down from above. His classmates all whispering behind his back and teasing him._

_Thirteen year old Jaden, disguised in a cloak and mask, dueling in the streets and alleys. People running in fear and old buildings going down behind him._

_Present_

Finally, Jaden came to a stop by a cliff side, panting hard, the tears flowing harder than before. Finally giving out, the psychic duelist fell to his knees and openly sobbed, wishing for the one hundred time that he could be normal.

He wasn't sure how much longer he cried, but soon the sobs stopped. Jaden was now emotionally drained, to the point where he fully collapsed to the ground and fell asleep.

_About an hour later_

"Jaden? Jaden, you okay?" Said person began to stir at the sound of his name being called.

He opened his eyes slowly and looked around, eyes landing on Destiny, who was relieved that he was okay. "Hey, there. You all right?"

"Yeah." Jaden's voice rasped, still a little tired.

He sat up and brushed the dirt off his face. "What are you doing here?"

"I came to give this back," She handed him his journal, surprising him, but he took it back nonetheless. "I was going to give it back either way. Second, I'm here to give my demand. I won so you have to do one thing without complaint."

Jaden looked at her before sighing. "All right. What do you want?"

The cowgirl smiled kindly. "From now on, you're not going to be Mr. Invisible any more. You're going socialize and have friends. Not with the whole school, but for a start with my friends."

Jaden was stunned silent, and it must have shown in his face because Destiny smiled a little bigger. "And this starts in two hours because I convinced the others to meet me at the beach and have some fun. See you then!"

With that, she got up and headed back to her dorm. Jaden watched her go, not quite sure what to say.

_Beach_

A little while later, the gang was down by small food shack on the beach. Destiny was in her swimsuit from the night before with a light blue hoodie, and the others were in combinations on t-shirts, tank tops, shorts, and beach skirts. The cowgirl was playing frisbee with the boys while the girls were sunbathing and talking.

"So, when's Jaden going to show up?" Bastion asked, throwing the frisbee.

"He should be here soon," Destiny answered, watching Sy chase after the frisbee. "I told him when and where and Jay doesn't seem like someone who would go back on a deal."

Someone coughed to get their attention and group turned to see the man of the hour looking very uncertain about the situation. He was dressed in a white, sleeveless shirt with a zipper and hood, black swim trunks with a rainbow paint splatter pattern on it, and simple sandals.

"Hey, partner, there you are, right on time!" The cowgirl greeted walking up to the boy.

"I'm not so sure about this…" He muttered, feeling really self-conscious.

"Don't worry, you'll be fine," Destiny reassured, leading him to the others. "Now, come on, come hang with us!"

The frisbee game started back up, only this time Jaden was in it. After they were done, they all sat down and snacked on some food Destiny had brought.

The topic soon turned to Jaden's story. "Your story is really good, Jay. How'd you come with the powers?"

"Oh, well, I linked their powers to their eyesight, and going off that knowledge I came up with a few ideas." Jaden explained, feeling a little self-conscious since he had never shared his story with anyone before.

"I've got one question, why is the character for me a cat?!" Syrus asked, looking indignant, which surprised Jaden.

"Um, he's also part of SPD, he has a soul transfer ability. However, he ended up losing his original body and is now stuck in the body of a cat," Jaden said, feeling very nervous about explaining further. "It's my way of poking fun at the power since I find it kind of lame..."

Everyone looked at him for minute, then started laughing, except Syrus, but even Jaden was soon smiling.

As they talked further, they realized that when Jay was comfortable, he turned out a to be a sarcastic and witty guy. The rest of the time went on with them talking and throwing around ideas.

_Next Day_

Yesterday was probably the most fun Jaden had ever had. He had fun and food on the beach, and then Bastion had convinced him to come to dinner at their dorm, even got a few of the other Ras to join them. Sadly, this didn't change some of the other people's opinions about him, which he could tell by the whispers and stares he got from others at school the next day.

As he made his way to his next class, he saw the same group of Obelisks who had picked a fight with him yesterday were harassing a couple of female Obelisks. "Hey, pretty thing, you wanna hang out after classes today?"

"For the last time, Greg, leave us alone!" Came a familiar voice from the girl group.

A closer look revealed it was Alexis and her friends. If it was anything else, Jaden wouldn't have cared, but even he had to admit that something had changed inside of him to the point where he did care.

"Oi!" Jaden called out to the group, getting their attention. "I believe the lady said 'no', which would be a clear sign for you to leave."

"No one asked you Ra Reject!" The main guy, Greg, snarled.

One of the other guys gasped. "Hey, it's that kid who got us in trouble yesterday!"

"Hey, yeah!" The third of the group agreed.

The girls were surprised and relieved to see Jaden show up when he did.

"Just when I thought you guys couldn't get any lower, you prove me wrong." Jaden said snidely and full of disgust.

"What was that?!" Greg snapped, getting ticked.

"Oh, am I using too big of words for you? Let me use smaller ones. Back. Off. And leave them alone!" By this point a bit of a crowd had gathered, watching the confrontation.

"That's it!" Greg snapped, making to hit Jaden.

"What is going on here?" asked a voice coming through the crowd. They turned to see professor Banner walking up to them, looking stern compared to his usual calm self.

"These guys were harassing Alexis and her friends. I told them to stop, but they looked like they wanted to start a fight." Jaden explained.

"Were not!" Greg denied.

"Yeah you were!" Destiny said, making her presence known from the other side of the crowd. "I was going to intervene myself but Jaden beat me to the punch."

"I see," The professor said, making a decision. "You three, the chancellor's office, we will discuss this. The rest of you, off to class."

The crowd dispersed, Jaden making his way to his own. When it was over, he noticed that the whispers had changed. They were now about what had happened earlier, some of the Ras and Slifers calling him cool for standing up to some Obelisks, some girls were calling him chivalrous for helping a couple of girls in need.

'_This had never happened to me before,'_ Jaden mused as he walked down the hall to get lunch. '_Usually people are calling me a monster or a freak. Right now, they're calling me cool.'_

"Hey, Jay!" A voice snapped him out his thoughts. He looked to see Destiny and her friends up ahead of him. "We're all going to go get lunch together, want to join us?"

"Um, okay." Jaden shrugged, not seeing a problem with that. As he joined them, a couple of guys from his dorm walked up to them.

"Hey, okay if we hang with you guys?" One guy at front asked, the question aimed at him.

"Sure." Jaden surprised himself, the answer coming automatically.

They all headed to the cafeteria together, chatting amongst themselves. Jaden slipped back into his thoughts. '_This is the first time I've ever been comfortable around people. I've never felt like this before.'_

"I'll get us drinks," Destiny volunteered. "What drink do want Jaden?"

'_I guess this is what it feels like to have friends.' _Jaden looked at her before giving a small but genuine smile.

"I'll take a root beer." He answered, going over to sit with his new friends.

**It is done! (Collapses on bed)**

**Zachery: It's already ten.**

**I know and I've got to get up for church in the morning.**

**Eric: So, I'll cap this off. Read, review, and stay tuned.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Okay, we're at chapter five. This one's going by fast.**

**Nicholas: It's exam time!**

**Yeah, and Jaden's going to get a new deck!**

**Rose: And we're going to learn how Destiny got her deck.**

**Joseph: Wolf only owns her OC's and the idea. Everything else goes to the creators of Yu-Gi-Oh GX.**

**Kenji: Enjoy!**

Chapter 5: Raring to Go for a New Kind of Duel

It was a few weeks after Jaden's duel with Alexis and Destiny, and it was test day. The early morning was met by a fleet of ships, planes, and helicopters, like they were off to war.

"Attention, all craft," The captain spoke to the crew over intercom. "I know it's been a long journey, fighting off mig intruders, taking on attack subs. It seems the whole world has tried infiltrate our defenses, but it's about to all pay off. We're about to reach our final objective with the payload safe! So full steam ahead, men! This is the moment we've been waiting for! The moment Duel Academy gets their new rare cards!"

_At the Slifer dorm_

At the the Slifer dorm, the morning saw the Slifer girl sleeping in a little. Syrus on the other hand had been up all night doing some kind of strange seance.

"Please, please, please!" Syrus was sitting at the desk with candles lit and wearing a headband with three Monster Reborn cards in it. He seemed to be praying to a poster of Slifer the Sky Dragon, being the poster boy for desperate measures. "Please help me ace my exams today, or I'll be stuck wearing this red blazer forever. Not that there's anything wrong with red, of course! It's great on you, Slifer, but I wanna be in Ra yellow! Please give me a sign that you'll help!"

*Ring!*

"Slifer?!" Syrus freaked at the sudden noise before calming down. "Oh. It was just the alarm clock."

He got up to go turn the blasted contraption off, which was right next to Destiny's head and somehow he slept through it. "And of course Destiny sleeps right through it! How can she be so relaxed when there's so much at stake?!"

Syrus started shaking Destiny to get her to wake up. "Destiny, wake up! If you miss these tests, you'll never advance to the next dorm!"

"Wrong!" Destiny yelled in her sleep, smacking Syrus in the face and knocking him to the floor. "'Cuz I played a trap!"

Syrus groaned, sitting up. "Why can't she ever be dreaming in defense mode when I wake her up?"

"Duh, Syrus!" The blue haired boy looked up to see Chumley looking over the side at him. "You shouldn't be waking her up at all! Just think about it. After today's written test, we have our field test, and it would be totally lishus for us both if Destiny slept right through it. You get what I'm saying?!"

"Chumley, I never get anything that you say!" Syrus complained, sitting up a little more.

"Hello! The field test is where they pit class members against each other in a duel, and I don't wanna duel the girl who beat Dr. Crowler. So if we let the competition sleep in, then we make out. You get it?" Chumley explained, winking.

"Oh, I get it," Syrus glared at the older boy. "And I'm starting to get why you were held back two years."

He turned his attention back to Destiny. "Destiny! Get out of bed! We're already late! I'll save you a seat! Hurry!" And with that he ran out the door.

Chumley watched him go. "Fine. Plan B it is."

Syrus was running fast to the main building. '_OK! Cram time! Now let's see. A normal trap can counter a normal spell. A quick play spell can beat a ritual spell, and-'_

He then comically tripped. '_A double knot beats a single knot.'_

_Ra Dorm_

Destiny wasn't the only one sleeping in. Jaden was sound asleep in his room for two reasons. First one, he was not a morning person. Second reason, since he making friends, he began actively trying to gain better control of his power. He was getting better, but he was up late the other night practicing so he was exhausted.

Hence why he didn't hear someone come into his room until it was too late. "Barrel Dragon, Tri-gun Blast!"

The next thing Jaden knew was that his room was turned into a war zone. The blast was enough to knock him out of bed.

"Wah!" Jaden yelled. "What in the name of?"

Jaden then got up and found a snickering Bastion standing in the door. "Not cool, Bastion!"

Bastion laughed. "Sorry, but since you sleep like the dead, it was either this or a cold bucket of water."

Jaden growled, but he also blushed, knowing the first part of that was true. "Yeah, yeah, whatever! Just get out so I can get dressed!"

Bastion just chuckled again, but left the room to the other boy. Jaden went about getting dressed. He came down a few minutes later and had breakfast with Bastion.

"You ready for testing, today?" Bastion asked, trying to making small talk.

"Yeah!" Jaden said, between bites of pancake, which he had four of, along with a couple orange muffins, a cream cheese bagel, milk, and orange juice.

Bastion had been a little surprised to learn that the shy boy was also a glutton. It had been fun learning the loner's personality, tough and independent on the outside, shy and gentle on the inside. Bastion actually couldn't help a smile while he made small talk with his new friend.

_Slifer Dorm_

"Wow, Chumley's an awesome cook! He almost beats out my pa in that aspect." Destiny was finally up and making her way toward the main building.

As she made her way up the hill she saw heavy-set woman wearing a pink blouse with blue overalls trying to push a van up the hill. "Hm, to be a good samaritan or to be on time? Well, dad said to never turn a blind eye to someone in trouble."

She ran up behind the van to give the lady some assistance. "Need some help, ma'am?"

"Oh, thank you. You must be from the auto club." The woman replied, thankful for the help.

"Naw, I'm just your average, do-no-wrong, cowgirl." Destiny responded getting behind the van to push.

"Isn't that nice?" She replied, but lost her grip and the van started to move backwards.

Thankfully, Destiny quickly put her strength into stopping the van. "It would probably be nicer if I pushed!"

"Thank you."

"It's no problem, ma'am! Now I can skip the gym!" Destiny cracked with a smile.

"You're such a sweet girl," She said gratefully. "I'll remember this."

"How about next time we remember the extended warranty," Destiny said. "I'll take a look under the hood when we get to the top."

_Test Room_

Jaden was working on his test next to Bastion, when a commotion broke his concentration. He looked over to see Destiny had gotten into an argument with that Princeton kid and were causing a ruckus. This was starting to tick Jaden off and Bastion started to see it too.

"I do wish Chazz would stop picking fights with the lower ranks." Bastion muttered, before turning back to his test.

Jaden had another idea. "Hey, Briar?" He whispered, tapping a short, green haired kid in front of him, causing him to turn around.

"Yeah?" He whispered in a timid voice.

"May I borrow that extra pen you have, please?" Jaden asked, putting on a polite face. Briar nodded, and gave Jaden the pen.

"Thank you." He then turned toward where the commotion was and promptly threw the pen, hitting Chazz in the head.

"Ow! Hey!" Chazz exclaimed, turning to glare in the direction the pen had come from.

"Will you shut up, Princeton?!" Jaden yelled at the Obelisk, shaking his fist. "Some of us are trying to last to graduation!"

"Jaden, please refrain from throwing things at the Obelisks if you can help it," Professor Banner tried to be stern, but his voice betrayed his amusement. "Destiny, please come and get your test."

With a big smile, the cowgirl went and got said test, and Jaden went back to his own, his classmates now thinking he was either brave or nuts. Destiny got so focused on her test that she didn't see Crowler peaking into the room, watching her.

"You may be able to skate your way through the written exam, Destiny, but when your field test starts, believe me, it'll be your biggest blunder!" He cackled.

_After the test_

On the far side of the island, the commander and his crew had landed and were heading toward the school. After the test was over, Banner made an announcement. "Alright, class. The written exam is now over, so please walk, do not run, to get in line for today's new rare cards."

"They're here?!"

"Oh, dear." Banner muttered.

As soon of those words were out of his mouth, a stampede of students rushed out the classroom. This left only Bastion, Jaden, Syrus, and Destiny, the formers trying to wake the latters.

"Chazz, Chazz!" Torimaki called to his 'boss'.

"The new cards are here!" Raizou added.

"So go fetch." Chazz answered, not even looking up from the paper in his hands. Like loyal dogs, the two lackeys ran off.

"Say, you two may want to give some serious thought to waking up." Bastion said, shaking Syrus awake.

It took a bit, but Syrus finally woke up with a startled yelp. "Aw, I flunked, didn't I? I'm a complete failure!" He moaned, anime tears going down his face.

"Sy, if they were grading melodrama, you'd get an "A"." Destiny cracked, looking up from the desk she was laying on. She wasn't actually sleeping, she was just resting her eyes.

"Hey, where'd everyone go?" Syrus asked, now noticing the empty classroom.

"That's what I was trying to tell you. The new rare cards have arrived today. Everyone's at the card shack." Bastion explained.

"What?! New cards?!" Syrus cried in disbelief. "Hey, how come no one told us?!"

"Because everyone wants the best cards for themselves to use in the field test." Jaden told him.

"So why aren't you two getting some?" Syrus asked the Ras.

"I was going to, but I decided to give Bastion a hand in waking you lazy bums up," Jaden muttered. "Not that I think I'll find anything new for my deck, I just thought I'd go look."

"One errant card, and my deck's delicate balance would be completely thrown off." Bastion replied.

"Mine wouldn't!" Syrus said.

"So let's go. My parents told me I would be getting special booster packs for my deck, so I'll pick that up while you get some new cards. Thanks for the tip, fellas." Destiny said, heading out of the room with Syrus right behind her, Jaden bringing up the rear.

_The Card Shack_

The three teens were soon at the card shop, only to see there wasn't a line when there should have been.

"Where is everyone?" Syrus asked, surprised at how quiet it was before realizing something. "They couldn't have…"

"Run out of cards already?!" Both Slifers finished, Destiny mainly from surprise.

Jaden, keeping calm, walked up to the counter to speak to the lady behind it. "Excuse me, um, Sadie?" He asked, looking at the girl's name tag for her name. "Are there any card packs left?"

"Of course we have some left. Just regular packs, though," She pulled a single pack. "Here you go."

"Um, I was kind of hoping for more than one." Jaden said, a little annoyed about the matter.

"I'm done for!" Syrus whined. "I slept through my written test. Now I'm going to flunk my duel test 'cuz I can't upgrade my deck!"

"So take the pack, Syrus," Destiny offered. "I have some coming from home and Jaden just came to browse."

"Really? You'd give me the last pack that they have?" Syrus asked, amazed by his friend's generosity.

"It's cool." Jaden assured.

"But what about you two? I mean, what if…" Syrus started, but trailed off.

"What if what?" Destiny asked.

"You fail!" Syrus finished, worried for his friend.

"No way, Sy," Destiny said with confidence. "I may fall down from time to time, but I don't fail."

"Neither do I." Jaden muttered, trying to hide being embarrassed at being fretted over.

"Yoo-hoo! Auto club!" Called a chipper voice coming in from the back.

They turned, and Destiny saw that it was the woman from this morning.

"Oh, hi!" She greeted the older woman. "You work here, too?"

"Oh, no, I don't work here. I own here! Cool, huh?!" Dorothy explained, winking like a girl who had everything.

"That's awesome!" Destiny commented.

"How do you know her, Destiny?" Syrus asked.

"Oh, I helped her this morning when her car broke down." The cowgirl explained.

Jaden had a feeling that was about to end up benefiting her.

"Here, I have a surprise for you," The card shack owner said, getting all three kids' attention. She looked like she knew a big secret that she was about to share. "I had a very interesting visitor shortly after you headed to class."

"Hello, again, Destiny girl!" Came voice from behind them.

They all turned, the boys being stunned to see the one and only Maximillion Pegasus walking up to them.

"Howdy, Mr. Pegasus!" Destiny drawled, tipping her hat to the older man. "I was told I was getting a package today, I didn't know I was also getting a visitor, too."

"I thought I would surprise you by delivering that package in person," The creator of duel monsters chuckled, giving her a small box. "After all, I still owe you and your father much for saving my life."

"It was no trouble at all." Destiny said, humbly.

"Um, Destiny?" Said girl turned to see her two guy friends in shock at what they just saw and heard, but Jaden seemed to be able to speak. "Mind filling in the bystanders?"

"Oh, sure," Destiny said, not grasping how shocked her friends were. "Well, I should probably start by telling you that my dad's a Texas Ranger. With his help, I'm on a special group made for infiltrating duel tournaments, to keep an eye out for any illegal activity, like counterfeiting cards and underground recruitment. This time we had gotten a report about an armed kidnapping of four celebs from a duel monster tournament..."

_Flashback_

'_This has to be it,' Destiny thought, looking at the warehouse. 'The cellphone signal was coming from here.'_

"_Ready, baby girl?" Her dad asked, looking at her._

_Most dads normally don't like their daughters going into dangerous situations, but then again, they've never been a normal family. Destiny nodded and followed her dad into the building. They met up with the rest of her dad's team and then split up to search the warehouse. By some twist of fate, Destiny happened upon the room where the captives were._

_She recognized all four of them, Maximillion Pegasus, Joey Wheeler, Seto Kaiba, and the King of Games himself, Yugi Muto. She would be fangirling out if the situation wasn't dangerous. She saw two guys watching them and it looked like Joey was injured._

_Destiny made her way to one of the crates and got behind it. She waited for one of the guards to pass her hiding place, and then hit him in a spot that knocked him out._

"_Hey!" Called a gruff voice and she turned to see one of the other guards rush her. She dropped into a crouch and swept his feet, knocking him down and then jumping up._

"_You boys are under arrest!" Destiny said._

"_What are you? A cop?!" The second guy on the ground asked, getting up._

"_Nope!" She got into a fighting position. "Texas Ranger!"_

"_Why you-" Whatever he was going to say was cut off by her father tackling him from behind._

"_Hey, now," Leon warned. "Be very careful what you say to my daughter."_

_Destiny smiled at her dad as the hostage rescue team moved in to get the hostages out. The rest was organized chaos after that._

_Destiny sat off to the side as she watched it all, before going back to the card bios she was working on. She didn't notice someone coming up to her until their shadow fell across them._

_"Hello, there." Destiny jumped at the voice and turned to see the creator of duel monsters standing behind her with with a kind smile._

"_Oh, howdy!" Destiny greeted, hoping her voice wasn't shaking._

_The older man chuckled. "I just wanted to thank you for saving our lives."_

"_Oh, it wasn't just me," Destiny insisted. "It was a team effort!"_

_Pegasus chuckled again at the girl's modesty. "Still, it's you we thank the most for getting there first. Joey boy's condition would have gotten much worse."_

_He then looked over her shoulder to see what she was working on. "What do we have here?"_

"_Oh, it's some card ideas I had in mind…" The cowgirl answered shyly, not having let many people see her ideas before._

_Pegasus looked over her ideas and was thoroughly impressed by her designs. "Perhaps, I can make these ideas come to life. Think of it as a thank you."_

_Present_

"And that's how it happened!" Destiny finished.

Jaden and Syrus just stared at her, Jaden being slack jawed.

"Remind me in the future not to get you mad!" He said, bluntly.

Destiny and Pegasus laughed at the reaction.

"Well, anyway," Destiny said, turning back to the ceo. "Thanks for the new cards, Mr. Pegasus."

"You're quite welcome, and good luck on your field test!" Pegasus said, before walking away, not telling her that he planned to stick around and watch the duel tests. He made a mental note to keep an eye on her brunette friend's duel as well.

_Elsewhere_

Chazz and his flunkies were in a different part of the school, killing time before the field tests. His friends had just explained what had happened at the card shack.

"Then this guy shows up and takes all the new cards. I mean, every one!" Torimaki explained.

"So we couldn't getcha any, Chazz. Sorry." Raizou apologized.

"You know what's "sorry"? You guys, that's what," Chazz snarked, before turning to them. "But it doesn't matter. 'Cuz not one duelist here can beat me, no matter what card he has."

"Unless that duelist happens to be Destiny Walker." The three Obelisks turned to see a man in a long black coat and hat.

"Who's there?!" Chazz growled.

"Someone who suspects you despise Destiny as much as I do." He answered mysteriously.

"That's the sticky fingers who took all the rare cards!" Torimaki cried.

"Cards? What cards? Oh, do you mean these cards?" He spread his jacket open, revealing rows of cards.

"Oh, now dat's style!" Raizou commented.

"Talk about havin' a card up your sleeve." Torimaki added.

The mystery man laughed. "What's the matter, Chazz? Don't recognize me? How about now?"

He threw back his cloak and hat to reveal…

"Crowler!" All three boys were shocked.

"You know, you looked better all covered up." Chazz wise-cracked.

Crowler face faulted, but then straightened up. "Yes. Well, I have a plan that will make us all look better and make Destiny Walker look like the cut-rate duelist she truly is. I want you to be her test opponent for her field test and to use these rare cards to be her."

"But we're not in same dorm!" Chazz pointed out. "They won't let me be her test opponent."

"They? I am "they". I'll make it happen! And you just make sure that you use all these rare cards to put Destiny in her place in front of the entire academy!" Crowler assured, before letting off an evil cackle.

"There's just one problem with that plan…" came a voice from off to the side, scaring the heck out of them. They all turned to see Jaden standing there with a hard look on his face.

"How long were you standing there?!" Crowler shrieked.

"I came in about the same time you showed up," Jaden said coolly. "As I was saying, that's not going to work because I just ran into Alexis and she said she was going to go ask the chancellor if she could be Destiny's test opponent."

Crowler face faulted again at the fact his plan wasn't going to work. The boys also went pale seeing as how they had just been caught helping a _teacher _break the rules.

Jaden got off from where he was leaning against the wall, and looked at the group squarely. "I'll keep quiet about what I saw, on one condition. _I_ duel Chazz."

"...What?" They all asked at the same time, confused over what was just asked. "Why?"

"Easy, I get the chance to shut Chazz up in front of the whole school!" Jaden said with a cocky smile.

Chazz glared at him for that.

Crowler was also annoyed, but seeing as how he had been caught and his original plan was shot, he agreed. "Fine, I'll arrange it so that you two duel during the field tests. If, Chazz agrees to it."

"Of course!" Chazz answered.

"Alright!" Jaden pointed at Chazz. "I'm gonna finish what Destiny started at Obelisk arena!"

"Hmm, yes, and in front of the entire school, too!" Crowler mused.

_Duel Fields_

Everyone was in the gym, where the practice fields were. Destiny saw that Bastion had already started his duel, as she made her way on to the field. When she got to her's, she got a big surprise, in the form of Alexis Rhodes facing her.

"Alexis? I'm dueling you?" Destiny asked.

"I asked a favor, and I wanted to duel you myself. Let's see how many tricks you can pull with me." Alexis said, activating her duel disk.

"Fine then," Destiny smirked, activating her disk. "I'll let you go first."

Alexis: 4000

Destiny: 4000

"Thank you," said Alexis, drawing his card. "I think you'll remember this move, but this time there's a twist. I play Etoile Cyber in attack mode."

The redhead ballerina appeared with a twirl (1200/1600). "Then I'll place two cards face down, and end my turn."

"Let's see, here," Destiny said, drawing her card. "I summon Ice Pegasus in attack mode!"

The ice pegasus appeared in a snow flurry (1800/1600). "But that's not all. Now I use his special ability and summon Moonlight Pegasus!"

A moon symbol appeared on the field and then a white pegasus with light blue moon symbols on its wings appeared from it (1600/1600).

"Now, I'll have Ice Pegasus attack Etoile Cyber with Ice Shard!" Ice Pegasus beat it's wings hard and large ice shards went flying at the dancer.

"I activate my facedown, Doble Passe, and you know what that means!" The shards missed her monster and struck Alexis in the stomach.

Alexis: 2200

Destiny: 4000

Etoile Cyber then danced across the field as her strength increased (1200-1800/1600). She then spun and threw a roundhouse kick at Destiny. Being the karate expert that she was, she was able to perform the block for it.

Alexis: 2200

Destiny: 2200

"There's still my other pegasus to contend with," Destiny reminded. "Attack, Moonlight!" The moon themed pegasus reared up and charged at Etoile Cyber.

"I play my second trap! Compulsory Evacuation Device! Now, I can send Moonlight Pegasus back to your hand!" Moonlight disappeared from the field.

"Then I'll end by setting two face downs of my own," Destiny said. "Then, I'll sacrifice Ice so I can summon his more powerful form, Blizzard Pegasus!"

A blizzard picked up and Ice Pegasus disappeared. When the storm subsided, a larger white pegasus appeared in his place (3000/1000). "And as long as this bad boy is face up on the field, you can't use any face downs."

"My go," Alexis said. "I summon Cyber Tutu in attack mode!"

A small ballerina with pink hair appeared (1000/800). "I also play Polymerization, allowing me to summon Cyber Blader!"

Alexis' signature monster appeared on the field next to the younger one (2100/800). "And since Blizzard Pegasus is stronger than Cyber Tutu, she can attack you directly!"

Cyber Tutu did as her predecessor did and spun kicked at Destiny, who blocked the kick.

Alexis: 2200

Destiny: 1200

"I'll end with that." Alexis finished.

"My turn," Destiny said. '_All right, deck, don't fail me now!'_

She looked at her card and almost laughed. This duel was hers. "I play the spell card, Moon and Star United!" The picture showed Moonlight Pegasus and an almost identical pegasus standing face to face.

"I send Moonlight Pegasus and Starlight Pegasus to my graveyard to summon Moon Star Pegasus!" A large white pegasus with large feathery wings and a moon and star symbol on its chest appeared in a flash of sparkles (2900/2000).

"And since I know about your Cyber Blader's other abilities, I activate Moon Star's ability and summon Starlight Pegasus back from my graveyard!" A star symbol appeared on the field and a pegasus that looked like Moonlight only with star symbols appeared on the field (1600/1600).

"Now, Blizzard, attack Cyber Blader with Arctic Blast!" Blizzard Pegasus gave a mighty beat of his wings and sent a freezing wind at Cyber Blader, freezing her solid before shattering.

Alexis: 1300

Destiny: 1200

"Next, Starlight attack Cyber Tutu, with Star Searing Laser!" The star themed pegasus spread her wings and created a circle of stars. With a beat of her wings, the stars launched at the pink haired girl, crying out as she was destroyed.

Alexis: 700

Destiny: 1200

"Now, Moon Star, end this!" The last pegasus charged toward Alexis and finished off the rest of her life points.

Alexis: 0

Destiny: 1200

"Good duel, Alexis!" Destiny said, tipping her hat.

Alexis smiled at her before leaving with her to where Bastion and Syrus were standing.

"That was awesome!" Syrus said.

"A good match indeed," Bastion praised. "We both won our duels."

"That's great, now let's see what the next match is…huh?!" She couldn't believe what she was seeing for the next match-up. Jaden was also dueling an Obelisk, and it was Chazz.

"Jaden's dueling Chazz?!" Alexis took the words right out of her mouth.

"I've got a baaad feeling about this!" Syrus said.

"This is clearly a trap," Bastion said, suspiciously. "Only a cavalier fool would agree to it."

"Let's go!" Everyone gasped at Jaden's voice and the duel starting.

"And apparently underneath the stoic, tough guy, Jaden's a cavalier fool." Destiny muttered.

"I heard that!" Destiny face faulted, and the others laughed at her reaction. "Like I said before, Chazz, I'm gonna finish what was started back at the main arena!"

"Yeah, so the whole school can watch you get slammed by me!" Chazz jabbed.

They put their decks in their duel disks and turned them on. "Duel!" Both boys shouted.

Jaden: 4000

Chazz: 4000

"No excuses this time, Chazz!"

"Bring it, Ra Reject!"

"Oh, it is brought!" Jaden drew his next card.

He looked over the cards in his hand and got an idea. "I set four cards face down and end my turn!"

Everyone was shocked by the move. Only four face downs and no monsters?

Chazz snickered. "You're going to wish you had played a monster after you see what I've got planned for you!"

He drew his next card. ''_Preciate the card, Crowler.'_

"Fresh off the presses, meet Magical Magic!"

"What's that?!" Jaden asked.

"A redo. All the cards in my hand that I don't want, I put back in my deck. Then I shuffle and redraw. Pretty cool, don't you think?"

"Wha?! How?! A rare card on the first draw?!" Syrus gasped.

"He must have been lucky to get some." Destiny commented.

"And a very dangerous one at that," Bastion explained. "Now, Chazz will essentially be able to pick exactly which cards he wants and which he doesn't."

"I haven't even gotten to the best part!" Chazz said, redrawing and showing Magical Mallet again. "See, Jaden, I got to reshuffle Magical Mallet, too!"

Jaden growled.

"So if I draw it again, which I just did, I can play it again and again! And that comes in handy when I'm looking for this! V-Tiger Jet! Sharpen your claws in attack mode!" A yellow tiger, shaped like a fighter jet appeared (1600/1800).

"Not one of those!" Destiny said.

"And there's a lot more where that came from! Check out the magic of Frontline Base! It lets me summon another level four or below monster this turn! And I have just the one. I play W-Wing Catapult in attack mode!" A blue jet platform appeared (1300/1500).

"I activate my trap, Dark Lightning! Now, that monster you just special summon is destroyed!" A black lightning bolt struck the machine, destroying it.

Chazz growled. "Fine, I'll attack you directly with V-Tiger Jet!" The tiger fighter jet came at Jaden.

"Not if I activate my next face down!" Jaden countered. "Prison Flame! I send a card to the graveyard and destroy your monster, then you take damage equal to half of your monster's attack points!"

As Jaden discarded a card, a pillar of fire shot out of the ground and incinerated the fighter jet, some flames rushing back to take a hit at Chazz's life points.

Jaden: 4000

Chazz: 3400

'_That heat!"_ Chazz's eyes widened. He had actually felt the heat from the flames, but he kept his composure. "I end my turn!"

Jaden breathed a small relieved sigh. '_Good, I've managed to keep the fire in check!'_

'_Looks like Jaden's training has finally paid off.'_ Destiny thought.

_Flashback_

_Jaden panted hard as looked at the scorch marks around him. He was trying to keep the damage down to a minimal when he attacked. So far, he was having varying degrees of success._

"_If you keep pushing yourself like that, you're going to make yourself sick." He turned to see Destiny standing off to the side, out of the line of fire._

_Jaden turned his attention back to his practice. "I have to keep trying!"_

_He looked down at his hand, like he could see the power within it. "It doesn't matter if it's a duel or practice, no one's ever gonna truly trust me as long I'm at the mercy of my powers!"_

_Destiny's eyes widened, hearing such a strong determination from her friend. "So, I'm finally going to use my will power and make these powers do what I want them to do!"_

_Destiny didn't say anything, just watched as her friend went back to work._

_Present_

'_Time to see if you were able to master your powers.'_ Destiny watched intently.

Up in a private box, Crowler, Shephard, and Pegasus were watching the duels, Jaden's in particular. Crowler was really hoping for Jaden to lose and Shephard was just watching it play out.

As Pegasus watched, he glanced at the briefcase he had with him and his eyes widened when he noticed a light coming from it. '_So, you've chosen a duelist, have you?'_ He smiled slightly, turning back to the duel.

"My turn!" Jaden drew his card.

"First, I play Pot of Greed and draw two more cards!" After getting his two new cards he continued.

"Then, I play Foolish Burial and send one card from my deck to the graveyard."

"Why would Jaden do that?" Destiny asked no one in particular.

"He must have a reason for sending that card to the graveyard." Alexis theorized.

"Finally, I lay another face down and end my turn!" Jaden finished.

"Just face downs again!" Syrus was perplexed. "That's all he's been doing!"

"Not much else he can do with all the new rares Chazz seems to have." Bastion said.

"It's just not fair!" Syrus complained.

"This is a complete mismatch!" Alexis added. "How can Jaden fight back if he doesn't even know what he's fighting?!"

"I have a feeling that's the point." Destiny deduced, suspiciously.

"Ready for round two, you Ra Reject?! Well, X-Head Cannon is!" A blue machine with two cannons on it's shoulders appeared (1800/1500).

"And, thanks to Frontline's magic, so is Z-Metal Tank!" A yellow tank like machine appeared next to X (1500/1300).

"That's not good!" Destiny gasped.

"X and Z?" Syrus said. "Oh, man, that can only mean one thing!"

"I play Double Summon, which lets me summon this guy from my hand!" A red metallic dragon appeared (1500/1600).

"It's him!" Syrus gasped.

"He has it!" Bastion confirmed.

"Oh, boy!" Destiny added.

"That's right! Y-Dragon Head!" The new monsters flew up and locked on to each other, X on top, Y in the middle, and Z on the bottom (2800/2600). "And now I combine them all to create XYZ Dragon Cannon!"

"Now Chazz has a monster out with over 2000 attack points!" Bastion said.

Jaden just stared it down.

"Looks like your life points are about to get zapped!" The Dragon Cannon fired a lightning blast.

"I activate my trap, Dark Mist!" Jaden revealed. "By sending one dark monster that's the same level as your monster to the graveyard, I can negate the attack!"

A thick black mist appeared and blanketed Jaden's side of the field, making the audience gasp. The blast shot through the fog, making it disperse, missing Jaden completely.

"So, what? You survive! It doesn't matter!" Chazz sneered.

"Wanna bet?" Jaden countered, drawing his card.

A small smile played at his lips. This duel was his. "I set one more card face down and end my turn!"

"That's it?! That's all?!" Syrus asked. "But all he's been playing are face downs!"

'_I sure hope Jaden knows what's doing.'_ Alexis thought, staring wide eyed at the duel.

"No face downs are going save you from this next hit, Jaden!" Chazz said.

"You don't scare me!" Jaden argued.

"No big deal. I don't have to. That's his job!" Chazz retorted. "XYZ Dragon Cannon, attack!"

A giant energy blast was launched at angel duelist.

"The time has come!" Jaden activated one of his face downs. "Darklord Descends!"

"It can't be!" Chazz exclaimed.

"Oh, it be!" Jaden confirmed, smirking with an almost wild look in his eyes. "At the cost of half my life points I can summon two dark angel monsters from my graveyard, both level eight!"

Jaden: 2000

Chazz: 3400

A dark fog appeared on the field. "Rise, Darklords Asmodeus and Superbia!"

The first one to appear was a monster that looked like Desire only with more robes than armor (3000/2500). The second one looked like a flying jar with crow's feet (2900/2400).

"Next I activate Superbia's special ability! Since he was summoned from the graveyard, I can call forth another dark angel from the graveyard! So, come out, Darklord Ede Araia!" The last monster pulled itself out of the pot like angel. Out of the three, it looked the most like a demon, with giant clawed hand and a fiend like face (2300/2000).

"Great Scotts!" Bastion exclaimed at the move. "He managed to summon three monsters, all with over 2000 attack points!"

"No way!" Syrus agreed.

"Looks like the duel is almost over!" Destiny smiled at her new friend.

Chazz growled. "Fine, I'll attack your Darklord Ede Araia!"

"Not a chance!" Jaden countered. "I activate my trap, Darklord's Bewitchment! Since I have a dark angel on my field, I can choose your target, and I choose Asmodeus!"

The beam redirected itself at the dark angel, who fired some dark orbs at the machine, stopping the attack and destroying it.

Jaden: 2000

Chazz: 3200

"Lucky punk." Chazz muttered, glaring daggers at Jaden.

"It's not luck, Chazz!" Jaden said. "It's skill. Far more than you have. Now, I'm going to end this duel! Alright, dark angels! End this attack!"

All three dark fairies summoned their powers and fired it all at Chazz, knocking him down.

Jaden: 2000

Chazz: 0

The crowd was stunned silent for a moment, but then they were cheering quite loudly.

"Jaden did it!" Syrus cried happily.

"Yeah!" Destiny cheered.

"Impossible," Crowler cried leaning on the glass. "Not with all the rare cards I gave Chazz. This simply can't be!"

"Rare cards? What exactly are you talking about, Crowler?" Sheppard asked.

Crowler jumped when he realized he was talking out loud. "Uh, nothing! I have to go grade some tests." He quickly walked off.

Sheppard just laughed at his retreating back.

Jaden waved to the crowd that was cheering for him before turning to the Chazz. "That's game, unless you want to duel again."

"Oh, we will." Chazz hissed.

"Hey! Jaden!" Syrus and Destiny ran up to him with Bastion walking up behind him.

"That was well played, Jaden, Destiny as well," Chancellor Sheppard spoke over the loudspeaker. "Not in the history of our revered academy has a Slifer or a Ra ever dueled an Obelisk during these exams. Jaden, Destiny, not only did you two hold your own, but you won. Your courage against overwhelming odds is inspiring. It is with great pride that I grant you promotion to Ra Yellow and Obelisk Blue. Good job!"

The crowd cheered again.

"Ra Yellow and Obelisk Blue?! You're the best, Destiny! You two Jaden!" Syrus complemented, hugging the cowgirl around the waist.

"I do my best." Destiny said with a humble smile.

Jaden looked away, hiding his blush.

"Good show, Destiny. Allow me to be the first to welcome you to Ra Yellow." Bastion offered his hand.

"Thank you!" Destiny said, shaking his hand.

The crowd cheered again and Destiny turned to wave to them.

"And good show with being promoted, Jaden," Bastion added, looking at his dormmate. "We're going to miss you."

Jaden looked back at him, before smiling lightly. "Thank you, Bastion."

Syrus watched with a smile and sad eyes. '_Aw, man. I knew Destiny wouldn't stay a Slifer for long. I hate to see her go, but I know it's for the best. Hopefully, we can still be friends, at least.'_

Pegasus watched the group from the booth, at Jaden specifically, and came to a decision.

_Slifer Dorm_

Later that night at the Slifer dorm, Chumley was talking over getting a new roommate after hearing the spellcaster duelist got promoted. "How's this? "Roommate wanted. No one named Chazz. Rare cards a plus.""

Syrus didn't answer. "Hey, if you're not going to help with this, Sy, you should do something constructive like make me a grilled cheese."

"I just thought she'd say good-bye to us. That's all I wanted." Syrus said sadly.

"Hi, guys!" Both Slifers turned to see Destiny standing in the doorway.

"Destiny? Why are you here?" Syrus jumped out of the desk chair.

"I wanted to say congrats on passing your field test, oh, and in case you've forgotten," Destiny smirked. "I live here! Sure Ra Yellow sounded nice, what with clean sheets and lack of cockroaches, but without you, Syrus, it's just not my home."

"Ohhhhhhhh! Really?!" Syrus jumped onto Destiny in a hug, crying like a little baby.

"Oh, come on, Sy! You're getting my jacket soaked!" Destiny complained.

"I thought I'd lost you forever," Syrus sobbed. "And now I'm never letting go of you!"

It was at this point Destiny started trying to push Syrus off her, but he held strong. "Please, Destiny, just a couple more hugs, huh?"

"It's not the hugs, it's the waterworks!" Destiny snapped, but starting laughing at some point. "At least red doesn't stain as easy as yellow."

Everyone started laughing at some point, Destiny enjoying the time she had with the people she was starting to view as her second family.

_Ra Dorm_

Jaden sat in his room in his new Obelisk uniform looking down at a deck case with cards he had been given earlier that day.

_Flashback_

_Jaden had slipped away from the duel fields after the announcement was made, just to have a few minutes to himself. He hadn't gone far before he was approached by the person he had met earlier that day._

_"There you are, Jaden Boy."_

_Jaden jumped and turned to see Pegasus standing there. "Oh, h-hello again, Mr. Pegasus."_

"_Ah, good thing I caught you," The older male went on to say. "I have something to show you."_

_Jaden was confused, but followed Pegasus to a exhibit hall the school had. They were the only ones there so Jaden felt a little at ease. He noticed that there were some cards set up, but they seemed to have some kind of casing on them. The casings were black with a different colored symbol on each._

_"Tell me, Jaden Boy, have you ever heard of the Warrior Angels?"_

_Jaden was startled by the question. "I've heard rumors about them, only I didn't think they were true."_

"_Oh, they're real," The duel monsters creator confirmed. "I created them about three months ago," Jaden perked up at the time line. "But I never put them in circulation."_

'_Three months ago?' Jaden thought, realizing something._

_He hadn't told anyone, but three months ago he had a strange dream. There were these bursts of multicolored light in a dark space, and he heard voices he didn't recognize. He had brushed it off until just now. It was either a weird coincidence or these two facts were connected._

"_And now they belong to you!" Pegasus said proudly._

"_That's cool, but I heard no one can break their seal, supposedly." Jaden mentioned, recalling the rumors._

"_Yes, except for the chosen one, and I believe these cards have chosen you!"_

"_Me?" Jaden was confused._

_Granted, since he was a walking impossibility, he wasn't sceptical about the possibility of duel monsters having a will of their own. What he didn't get was why choose a guy like him._

_Pegasus nodded. "In your match just now, the cards started calling out to you. Go ahead, and see if I'm right."_

_Jaden looked back that cards and reached out to touch the one in front of him. When his hand got close enough to touch it began to glow, making Jaden gasp in surprise. He pulled his hand back and watched the seals faded off in each elements represented color, revealing the intricate angel cards inside._

_"Well, what do you know? Looks like you have the angel's blessing. Beware, though, with great cards come great responsibility."_

"_Whoa!" Jaden breathed, as the spirits of the angels appeared around him, all a different ethnicity and color scheme._

_Present_

Everything after that was a bit of a blur. Jaden didn't quite remember getting his new uniform or getting back to the yellow dorm.

"I'm still not quite sure why it's me, but hopefully I can make you guys and Mr. Pegasus proud." With that, he gathered his things and headed downstairs.

He was going to sneak away, until he was grabbed by the arms from behind by some of his classmates.

"Hold it right there, buddy!"

"You're not walking out just yet!"

"Huh?!" Came the intelligent response.

They led him to the cafeteria, where the rest of the students were along with an assortment of snacks and drinks. "Okay, guys, what's going on?"

"What else?" Bastion answered. "A send off party!"

"Yeah, we wanted to say congratulations in style."

"Whoa, guys," Jaden held up his hands, feeling a little overwhelmed. "You didn't have to do this!"

"True, but we wanted to," Bastion smiled. "You're a friend and always will be."

Jaden was stunned by those words and looked down, feeling unusually shy. "Thank you, guys." He said after a few minutes, looking back up with a big smile.

They all celebrated and talked for a few hours, before Jaden headed out for the Obelisk dorm. As he walked, he looked up at the now night sky and all the stars that were out.

'_So much has happened since I've come here,'_ Jaden thought. '_I went from being a loner and an outcast to an accepted, almost popular guy. I guess this place was a fresh start after all.'_

He then began picking up his pace, almost running to the blue dorm, a determined smile on his lips. '_One thing's certain, whatever comes next, I won't be alone.'_

**And it's finally done!**

**Domenic: Well this chapter anyway.**

**Yeah, but it's a step. Read, review, and stay tuned!**

**(Rest in peace Kouji Wada, January 29, 1974 - April 3, 2016)**


	6. Chapter 6

**Now, here we go for chapter six!**

**Sakura: This is where we get into the shadow game thing.**

**Wilma: Who will duel in this chapter?**

**Destiny and Jaden, Jaden being not by choice. Well, neither are by choice but you get what I mean. I may actually split this into two parts.**

**Nicholas: While she's figuring that out, Michael will do the disclaimer.**

**Michael: (looks up from his book) Huh? Oh, Wolf only owns her OC's and the idea. Everything else goes to the creators of Yu-Gi-Oh GX.**

**Nicholas: Thanks, love. (Hugs Mike from the back)**

**Antonio: Get a room, you two!**

**Nicholas: (Glares) Shut it, Tony! Or do you want me to get your yandere choice for a romance on the phone.**

**Antonio: (Pales) Shutting up now!**

**Crystal: Ignoring this scene, enjoy the newest chapter of The Pegasus Duelist.**

Chapter 6: The Shadow Duelists Part 1

The Abandoned Dorm. A mysterious place on the island that is forbidden to be entered. It was once a dorm for the most elite of the students, now it stood empty, rotting from the elements and lack of care. It was probably a grand building a one point, but those days were long gone.

As lonely as the place appeared, one person would visit this place often. In fact, she was there now. Alexis Rhodes walked up to the building and stopped directly in front of it. She then laid down a red rose at the base of the fence.

'_Be at peace, brother, wherever you are.'_

_The Next Day_

Jaden was visiting the card shack when he heard about a new shipment of assorted cards. After what happened on exam day, he wanted to see if they had some packs for him. As he was looking around, Ms. Dorothy called him from behind the counter.

"Oh, Jaden!" She said, bringing out two packages. "I was about to send a message to your Duel Pilot. You get some parcels from home."

"Really? From whom?" Jaden asked, since he didn't remember sending for anything.

"One is from our guest from the exams," She answered slyly. "And the other one is from your parents."

The the second one made Jaden's blood go cold, but he hid it quickly. "Thank you."

He took the boxes over to a nearby table. He decided to open the one from Pegasus first, wanting to prolong the pseudo thought of facing his parents.

The one from Pegasus contained several booster packs, most likely to fit with his new deck. "Let's see what's in these packs…" He muttered as he looked through them.

"Mr. Pegasus must have had some new angels in production when he gave me the others." He looked through the monsters before looking through a different pack.

"Hello, some field spells and traps, now we're talking!" He spent some time organizing his new deck before he felt a presence behind him.

"Whatcha got there, Jay?" Said boy turned to see Destiny standing there.

"Oh, Mr. Pegasus sent me some new cards for the deck he gave me!" Jaden showed her the cards.

"Ah, nice!" Destiny said, before seeing the other box. "What's in this one?"

Jaden's face darkened. "It's from my parents…"

The cowgirl noticed the change in the new Obelisk. "What's wrong?"

Jaden sighed. "My parents and I don't get along, they're freaked by my powers and they send me to different boarding schools. This is actually the sixth school they've sent me to."

Jaden sucked it up and opened the package. "Let's see, a few books, some new DVD's and video games, and some extra clothes."

Destiny took a closer look. "An Angel Beats t-shirt?"

"I'm a sap, okay, don't judge me!" Jaden blushed bright red, making Destiny laugh.

"What other animes to you like?" The cowgirl asked.

"Pretty much anything that has horror, action, comedy, or emotional drama." Jaden answered, still a little red.

Destiny smiled, and then got an idea. "Hey, Syrus, Chumley, and I are going to be telling ghost stories in the Slifer dorm tonight, wanna join us?"

Jaden thought for a moment, then nodded. "Okay."

"Great, see ya later!" The cowgirl walked off, leaving Jaden to think about things.

He had gained friends and accepted his powers, was he ready to take the step of trying to reconcile with his parents?

_Slifer Dorm_

Later that night, the Slifer trio and Jaden were in the mess hall of the red dorm telling ghost stories, or at least they were trying to.

"And underneath the full moon, I see a path that seems… abandoned!" Syrus spoke dramatically.

"Oh, really?" Destiny was interested. "Then what?"

"Then, at the back of the cavern, I see a mysterious lake…So I go into look very carefully. And, under just the right angle of light…At the very bottom of the lake, beyond my reflection…I see a rare and powerful card. Naturally, I go to get it. But when I reach for it…An arm shoots out, grabs me, and begins to pull me into the lake! AHHHHHHH! HELP ME! NOT THE WATER! ANYTHING BUT THE WATER!" Apparently Syrus had gotten so into his story he thought he was in it.

"Water's not that scary!" Jaden said.

"Huh? Dirty, swamp water…" Syrus asked.

Jaden shook his head.

Syrus sighed. "Oh, you're right. Only a chump would be scared of that."

He was unaware of Chumley cowering in the corner.

Destiny blinked before speaking. "Still, good story," She said picking up the Earthbound Spirit card. "Mid-level scares for a mid-level card."

She then turned to the Obelisk she invited over. "Your turn, Jaden."

"Here goes." Jaden drew a level seven monster. "I have a story idea, but I'm not sure if it fits the level or not."

"Go for it, man!" Destiny urged him.

"Don't be afraid, don't be afraid…" Chumley chanted as he came back over to the table.

"Yeah, h-how s-scary could it be?" Syrus asked, trying to mostly convince himself to hold it together.

"Alright, here goes." Jaden started his story.

"It starts with a young man running through the forest, alone. Why you ask? His village was in flames, destroyed by invaders. He felt heartbroken, like his whole world was falling apart. But in the deepest, darkest corners of his heart, he also desired vengeance on the people who made it fall apart. As he ran, he found a dark shrine. The insides were lit by candles that made the walls look like they were stained with blood."

"He walked deeper into the shrine, when suddenly he felt a dark presence enter the room. He then heard a voice speak dark words of revenge, saying it could give him the power to do it. His rage growing with every word, he gave into the words. Shadows then shot out from nowhere and wrapped around the young man. He screamed in agony, like every inch of his skin was being burned and stripped from his body."

Syrus and Chumley were freaking out by this point. "But the worst part was, that when the shadows cleared, _what _stood in place of the man wasn't even human. It looked human, but the dark wings and sharp claws said otherwise. What was there was a beast that knew nothing but rage and bloodlust. It was called the Angel of Death."

"That was so worth seven stars!" Destiny said, slapping him on the back.

"Thanks, what did you guys think…" The Obelisk turned to see Chumley hiding his face in his hands and Syrus was huddling under the table. "That answers my question."

"But me…" Destiny drew the next card. "I hope I get a high level!"

But the card she drew was Sinister Serpent. "Oh."

"Aw, you lucked out." Syrus said, getting back up. "You hardly have to scare us at all with that low card."

"All right… Well, I think I have a story that'll do the trick," Destiny said putting down the card. "Well, it's more like a memory. Back when I was a little kid, I use to hear sounds. But I'd only hear them really late at night…"

"Oh!" The three boys were more interested than scared.

_Flashback_

_A younger version of Destiny was sleeping soundly in bed, when the ghostly sounds of wailing and screaming roused her from sleep._

"_I'd think I was dreaming, but then…"_

_Little Destiny sat up and rubbed her eyes, wondering what had woken her up, when all of a sudden, a bright light coming from a door leading to an adjoining room startled her out of bed._

"_They sounded like voices, but not ones I recognized."_

_The four year old got out of bed and walked toward the door._

"_I would go to check it out…"_

_She opened the door to find… nothing. The light had faded and the voices had stopped. All that was there was an empty playroom._

"_But every time I did… there was nothing."_

_The confused little girl looked around and then noticed her deck case was on the floor, instead of on top of the toy chest, where it had been before she went to bed. She walked over and picked it up, something telling her that the noises came from the deck._

"_Nothing there at all- except my cards…"_

_Present_

"And?" Syrus asked, waiting for what's next.

"And that's the end of the story!"

"That's it?" Syrus and Chumley groaned.

Jaden shrugged; story fit the level.

"But want to hear something strange?" Destiny added, her mind flashing to her pegasus monsters. "Lately, I've started hearing 'em again."

'_I wonder…,'_ Jaden thought.

"HA-HA-HA-HA-HA!" Came a loud laugh. "Hey, I want to join in on the fright-fest!" It was Professor Banner and Pharoah.

"AAGH!" Syrus fell out of his chair, Chumley went back to cowering in the corner, and Destiny sprung up from her chair into a fighting position. Jaden was the only one still in his chair.

"You just did!" Syrus said from the floor.

"We're kind of on the edge of our seats here!" Jaden added.

"Or at least, we were…" Destiny muttered, sitting back down, while Syrus got up from the floor. "But since you're here now, why don't you draw a card- the tougher it is, the scarier your story has to be!"

"Oh, well, that certainly sounds easy enough!" Banner drew a card. "Let's see here…"

"Whoa, that's a level twelve monster!" Jaden said, at the sight of a five-headed dragon.

"Get ready for nightmares, boys!" Destiny said.

"Yeah, I think I'm going to go to bed now!" Syrus said, quickly.

Banner chuckled. "What is wrong? Don't you want to hear about the abandoned dorm at the end of the island…"

"Abandoned dorm?!" Jaden and Destiny asked.

"Yes, no one talks about it, but there was once a special dorm set at the edge of the forest. It was shut down after several students mysteriously went missing."

"Really?" Jaden asked, always having had a curiosity for mysteries.

Syrus gulped. "Where'd they all go?" he asked.

"Well, that's the mystery of it," Banner replied. "But the rumor was that it had something to do with Shadow Games!"

"Thanks! You can stop now!" Chumley pleaded from behind another table.

"You see, kids, Shadow Games are duels played with powerful mystical items."

"Millennium Items, right?" Destiny said, dismissively. "I've heard about this, but it's not true."

Banner laughed and adjusted his glasses. "Yes, that is what most people say. But I find that most stories… Well, they generally have to come from somewhere."

Pharoah yawned. "Well, I think that's my cue to get back home. Jaden, you should probably do the same." Banner left the room.

"Later." Destiny and Syrus said.

"You know, there is this creepy building I saw in the forest once…" Syrus mentioned of hand.

"Great!" Destiny said. "Then you'll lead the way for us tomorrow night!"

"Wait a sec- what do you mean "us"?!" Chumley threw in, surprising Syrus since he had come up right behind him.

"Yeah!" Destiny said. "It'll be fun!"

"Yeah, fun?" Chumley said, not all that sure.

"Aw, man…" Syrus moaned, wondering what exactly had he done, Jaden just looking at the cowgirl like she was nuts.

What they didn't know was that Crowler had been listening to the entire conversation, and was now snickering as he devised a plan.

"This is just the opportunity I've been waiting for!" he said excitedly. '_I think it's time the Shadow Games made a comeback… Millennium Items and all!'_

_In the city_

In a dark alleyway in Domino City, a duel was wrapping up with one of the participants completely scared. "Aagh! Ok, ok! You won! Please, just take anything you want and go!"

"What I want…" The metal masked man in a black trench coat and a duel vest like Crowler's said. "Is your soul!"

He was holding a familiar looking inverted pyramid with an eye in the center and it was glowing.

"No, please, show some mercy-" The man begged.

The man just looked on coldly. "Some mercy? What is that?"

The light then got brighter, the opponent screamed and fell over, some his cards scattering on the ground.

"Rest in peace in the Shadow Realm!" He chuckled darkly.

As he went to go make sure his opponent was finished, his cell phone rang.

"Speak." The person on the phone spoke a few details. "Duel Academy? Tomorrow night? I'll be there."

_The next day_

The next day was a typical day for class, Destiny, Jaden, and Syrus were in class, giving it varying degrees of attention. Jaden was nodding off, and Destiny and Syrus were asleep. That's what you get for staying up late telling ghost stories to the point you can barely sleep. All three were unaware that Crowler was peeking in on them again.

'_Sleeping through yet another class…' _Crowler thought. '_But you'll have a makeup lesson soon enough…A lesson in the Shadow Games.'_

_The Docks_

Later that night Crowler stood alone on the docks next to the lighthouse, waiting. After some time, he heard footsteps behind him. He turned to see a man all in black standing a few feet away from him.

"So, you're the one they call the Shadow Duelist." Crowler looked him over.

"My opponents call me many things, but most of which are hard to discern through their shrieks of pure terror. But enough small talk, what's the job?" The tall man asked as fog appeared around them.

Crowler informed him of his work. "I want you to frighten someone so intensely that she leaves this academy and never comes back. Up to the challenge?"

"Of course." The shadow duelist replied. "I never turn my back to a challenge."

Crowler then for some reason tried to surprise the man by appearing on multiple sides of him, but the man seemed to always know where he was. "Hmm? Oh! My, my…You are good!"

"I'm better than good." He replied cooly. "And I'll prove it. Not just by scaring this someone. But by banishing her to the Shadow Realm!"

The man, who was called Titan, seemed to move backwards through the fog. Said fog then disappeared, taking the man with it.

"Hmm. Well, all right, if you insist." Crowler said after he left.

Neither knew that they were being watched by a mysterious woman from the shadows.

"Is this a joke?" The female scorned. "That man has no shadow powers whatsoever! But no matter, I must go and seek my prey…"

She then silently headed in the direction Titan went.

_Meanwhile, with the Slifers_

The Slifer trio was on their trek to find the Abandoned Dorm. Or, at least they were trying to.

"I mean, you could look at it as being lost…" Destiny, trying to lighten the mood. "Or you could say that we've found a couple places where it's not!"

"Yeah, well we've been finding places for over an hour now, but then, I guess it could be worse for Sy." Chumley thought out loud.

"Huh? For Sy?" Destiny asked confused.

"Yeah, we could be near a lake of "dirty swamp water"." Chumley taunted.

"Very funny, but you were the one who refused to bathe 'cause you were scared of the bath water last night." Syrus pointed out.

"Okay, that's just gross." Destiny said, looking disgusted. Don't get her wrong, she can handle dirt, but that's crossing a line.

"Well, maybe if you cleaned the bath once in awhile it wouldn't be so swampish!" Chumley argued.

"Maybe if you grew up and started to take showers!" Syrus argued back.

"Hold up, you two!" Destiny called back to them, before turning her attention back to a rose lying in front of a wall. "Check this out!"

"Check out what's behind it!" Syrus said, because they had just found what they were looking for.

"The old dorm!" Destiny exclaimed.

"And probably lots of ghosts, too!" Chumley whimpered.

"Relax, guys. There's nobody here." Destiny assured them, but she was a little exasperated now.

That was when they heard the snap of a twig. "Ah! So, what's that?" Chumley and Syrus yelped.

Destiny turned toward the source of the noise. When she found was a certain female Obelisk. "Oh, evening, Alexis."

The two scaredy cats were clinging to the cowgirl by jumping onto her, causing her to groan at the unexpected weight. Thank goodness she was strong from the workouts she did with her dad.

"Alexis?" Syrus asked, when it registered who it was. "What are you doing here?"

Alexis frowned as she came closer to the group. "That's funny. I was about to ask you guys the very same thing."

"We heard about the Abandoned Dorm and wanted to check it out." Destiny explained.

"Well, that's not very intelligent. Don't you know that kids have a way of disappearing around here?" Alexis inquired.

Destiny waved it off. "Aw, come on. That's just some urban myth."

"No, it's not. Believe me, I know. Why else would the academy make this place completely forbidden!" She told them. "They catch you here, and they'll expel you, Destiny."

Destiny then decided to get smart with her. "Yeah, sure, so then why are you here?"

"I have my reasons, that's why!" The Obelisk queen snapped.

Destiny was shocked by the reaction. "Whoa, Alexis, no need to snap! We just came here to look around, but, hey, we'll stay out of your way, don't worry about it."

"Look, it's just that…" Alexis started, before stopping and walking a short distance away.

"Just that what?" Syrus asked.

"One of the kids who disappeared here…was my brother." She finished quietly.

The group gasped at the revelation. Destiny turned to the rose left on the ground. '_Oh. That explains the rose…'_

They looked to see that Alexis was gone, probably having left after the explanation.

"If Alexis' brother really disappeared…then the rumors aren't just rumors!" Syrus looked at the old building again. "I say we go back, Destiny!"

"Yeah? Well, I say we go in!" Destiny replied, still determined to explore.

"WHAT?!" Syrus gasped quietly.

Destiny and Chumley were already walking towards the dorm, their flashlights lighting the way. "See you in a few, Sy! Don't disappear on us!" She chuckled.

"Disappear?!" Syrus looked around in rising panic before giving in. "Aw, wait up!" He called running after the others.

They were unaware of the fact that Alexis was still around, watching everyone leave. She became worried as she watched Destiny going in the dorm. '_I hope Destiny knows what she's doing…'_ She thought.

As she turned to leave, a shadowed man appeared out of nowhere, startling her. All that was heard next was short scream and then bats taking flight.

_Obelisk Dorm_

Jaden was in his room, reading some of the books his parents sent. He had decided not to go with Destiny and the others.

As he finished another book, his PDA rang, saying he had a message. The message screen was dark and a female voice was heard.

_"Hello, Jaden. My name is Fury. Meet me at the Abandoned Dorm for a duel."_ Then the message cut off.

Jaden's eyes narrowed in suspicion. "Something's not right here."

"_Is something wrong, Jaden?"_ Asked a light voice.

Jaden turned to one of his angel spirits, Abdiel. He had short dark brown hair, blue eyes, and pale peach skin. His robes were white with matching wings on the back.

Jaden smiled. He had grown close to his new monsters after such a short time, to Abdiel especially. "It's alright, Abdiel. It's nothing to worry about."

Abdiel didn't look so sure, but she nodded and vanished.

Jaden looked back at his duel pilot, coming to a decision. "I better not go. If it's a prank, I'll get in trouble. If not, then it would be much worse."

He put his PDA down and went to go put in one of his new CD's.

_Abandoned Dorm_

Back with the trio, they were checking out the inside of the dorm. It was just as rundown as the outside.

Destiny for some reason liked it. It reminded her of the old treehouse in the park back home where she and her friends would hang out, only much bigger. "This place is cool! You know, a little paint, couple of cardboard boxes, maybe a throw rug…and we could move in here!"

"Huh?" Chumley asked, thinking his friend was nuts.

"What?! Are you kidding?" Syrus asked. "This is even worse than the Slifer dorm!"

He pointed his flashlight at one of the walls. On it were many symbols and letters carved into it. "I mean, what's all this stuff on the walls?!"

"Do you think think it was something to do with the Shadow Games?" Chumley asked, looking at the markings.

"Destiny, don't stand so close. Are you nuts?!" Syrus freaked as Destiny got a little closer.

"Hey, I think this shows the seven Millennium Items. How cool…" She turned her flashlight towards another wall with a photograph on it. "And that shows someone I've never seen before."

_With Alexis_

In another part of the dorm, Alexis woke with a gasp, finding herself tied up a coffin.

"Where am I?" She wondered.

A sinister voice laughed. "On a hook. Dangling, baiting your friends into my trap…"

"Destiny?!" She gasped. Then she saw an eye flash brightly in front of her. Then she did what most people do in this situation…scream.

_Obelisk Dorm_

Most of the lights in the dorm were off, meaning most of the people were asleep. Jaden had gone to bed after listening to some music, so he was also out like everyone else. Everything was quiet, to the point where no one saw a mysterious figure approach the dorm.

"It's quite rude to keep a lady waiting," The figure chuckled evilly. "If you won't come to me willingly, then I'll have to make you."

She then activated her duel disk, which was black and looked like a scythe, and inserted a card.

Jaden was sound asleep until a light started forming in his room. The psychic duelist opened his eyes as it got brighter, snapping up in bed when he realised just what was going on.

"What the heck?!" Jaden grabbed his deck and duel disk and jumped up out of bed. The light continued to grow brighter, forcing Jaden to cover his eyes.

Soon the light reached maximum brightness, there was a scream, and then the room went dark again. Only Jaden was no longer there.

_Abandoned Dorm_

The Slifer trio were still looking around, when a loud scream ripped through the air.

"That sounded like Alexis!" Syrus realised.

"Let's move!" Destiny shouted, running towards the hallway. They came upon a balcony to another room and Destiny shined her flashlight down to the lower floor.

"Alexis?!" She called, before her flashlight caught sight of a card on the floor. She headed down the stairs for a closer look, the boys close behind her. She bent down and picked up the stray card.

"This is Alexis' card." The ranger girl realized, when she saw it was Etoile Cyber.

"Well, there's only one way she could've gone…" Chumley pointed to an entry way across the room, most likely leading to the basement.

"Then that's the way we're going!" Destiny said, as the group then proceeded down the tunnel.

_With Jaden_

Jaden groaned as he came to. When he came to a better sense of clarity, he sat up and looked around. He was in a large room that was pretty rundown looking. Judging by the open space of the room, he assumed it was once a practice area for duels. He knew, the Obelisk dorm had one.

"Ok, this can't be good." Jaden muttered, getting to his feet. He was also somehow back in his school uniform, but that's not important.

"So, you finally woke up." Jaden turned to see a woman in a black dress and cloak.

"Who are you?" Jaden nearly growled.

"My name is Fury, and I am part of the Ethereal Movement," She introduced herself. "We are a group of duelists with powers like yours, and we wish for you to join us."

Jaden was shocked by what he just heard. There were others like him? If it had been anyone else telling him this, he would be elated. However, this woman had kidnapped him and he could just feel the ill-intention in the room, he didn't need any powers to tell him that.

"A tempting offer, but I decline," Jaden said, evenly. "I detect some serious flaws in your recruitment techniques."

Fury smiled coldly. "Well then, looks like we have to do things the hard way," She activated her duel disk. "A wise man once said, fate leads the willing and drags the unwilling."

Jaden activated his duel disk, thinking the only way out was to duel.

_With the Slifer trio_

The Slifer trio was still in the tunnel, calling for Alexis, hoping to get another response from her. They soon came to the end of the tunnel and into a large, strange room, that looked like some kind of arena. On the far side of the room was Alexis, lying motionless in a coffin.

"Alexis!" Destiny called to her, but got no answer.

That was when a dark laugh was heard through the room, as fog began to appear. "She can't hear you…She's far away, locked in the Shadow Realm!"

"Who's there?" The pegasus duelist demanded.

A tall figure in black seemed to appear by rising out of the fog, scaring the other two half out of their wits. "Your worst nightmare come true."

"Oh, give me a break." Destiny said sarcastically.

"Then let me prove it to you…in a Shadow Game!" Titan declared.

"We gotta get Alexis back!" Syrus said.

"Yeah, hand her over right now or you'll regret it!" Destiny demanded.

Titan just stared at them. ""The only way I will free here is if you beat me in a Shadow Game."

"He's not looking at me, is he?" Chumley asked.

Destiny stepped forward. "Look, I'm not afraid of dueling you, but Shadow Games don't exist!"

"The other didn't believe in the Shadow Games either…but they were soon convinced," The shadow duelist said, darkly. "For, you see, when you lose in a Shadow Game, you don't just pay with your life points…you pay with your soul."

"So, you're the one behind all the disappearances! Well, you're not getting us, especially Alexis!" Destiny swore.

"Unless you win, she's mine forever, as will you be!" Titan sneered.

Destiny growled, trading her flashlight for the duel disk Chumley had. "All right, get your game on!"

Titan activated his own duel disk. "Shadow Game, this is!"

"Just hang on, Alexis, I'll get you out." Destiny looked at her friend, before turning back to the field.

"Duel!"

**And here we are! Hopefully, I'll update more in the future.**

**Eric: Ethereal Movement?**

**It's the best I could come up with. Anyway, read, review, and stay tuned.**

**(My prayers go out for the three officers killed in Baton Rouge. From a CJ major to the families of these fallen officers, my heart goes out to you. It saddens me that three innocent people are dead all because of the uniform they wear. I may not know the whole Alton story that may have lead to this, but hear this. Violence. Solves. Nothing! It just leaves more people hurt and causes an endless cycle of hate. It's not just black lives that matter, all life is precious, all lives matter!)**


End file.
